


One more try at a happy life

by NewgirlNessOTP



Series: One more try at a happy life [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewgirlNessOTP/pseuds/NewgirlNessOTP
Summary: Post season 6 finale. Loads of fluff and smut and a tiny bit of angst. The future adventures of Ness.First FIc, so please review.





	1. Chapter 1: Don't be afraid, Nick

Nick ran down the street toward the loft. He had to get there in time. She couldn't leave without knowing how he felt ; how he never stopped feeling. Schmidt was right, he needed to stop being afraid. If he didn't, he was going to lose the only person that believed in him and loved him unconditionally and made him want to be a better person. He had been terrified that after all this time Jess had stopped loving him. He had painstakingly watched her move on with other guys...guys who were better for her but he never for one second stopped loving her.

He darted through the building's doors and into the elevator. He rushed inside, fumbling with the key, needing to get to her as soon as possible, needing to get her before he lost his courage. Eventually he got the door open and sprinted to Jess' room. He tried to gather his words before entering and said a silent prayer that she hadn't left him yet. But as he pushed open the door, his heart dropped way below his stomach and onto the floor. Her room was as bare as the day she moved in. There wasn't a single piece of her left in there. He felt increasingly claustrophobic in the room, now so empty. He cursed himself in his head. "Dammit Miller. You screwed it up again. And now she's gone. The only good thing you had going for you. Dammit!".

He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the pain inside and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was trying to wipe away the vision of her empty room from his mind. He remembered lying with her countless times on her bed, kissing her, holding her, and being loved by her and being loved by Jessica Day was truly a a magical experience, and how a single touch from her ignited forest fires in his heart. He remembers how he would sneak into her to in the middle of the night and watch her sleep, for no other reason than the fact that watching her sleep calmed him. He remembered sneaking into her room to watch her and then wake her for her Christmas surprise but she was already awake and caught him red handed and he fought the urge to panic moon walk away right there. Jessica Day. He was reminded of her selflessness and how he honest to God needed her in his life to function. He hated himself for taking this long to tell her that, or for being infatuated with a woman who would never compare or measure up to her, for the past few months.

By some miracle he heard a sweet but frantic voice on the sidewalk outside and it snapped him out of his trance. He knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that made him feel like he was home.

"Can someone help me get in the building?" He frowned and walked over to her window. Her cheeks were red as though she had been running and the sight of her nearly knocked the wind out of him. She was breathtaking.

"Hello? Can someone help me get in the building? I gave my key away" He was mesmerized by her. He couldn't believe she had come back. He smiled to himself as he watched her beg a dog to bark for someone's attention. When he finally found his voice and called out to her, "Jess!" she looked up at him and he couldn't tear his eyes from her. She was gorgeous, smiling up at him, like he was the only person on this Earth. "Stay there. I'm coming down" He needed to tell her how he felt. It was now or never. He was completely and undeniably inlove with this woman and had been for 6 years and he was an idiot for letting her ever think he stopped loving her.

He ran into the elevator. When it reached the lobby, he ran outside but Jess was nowhere in sight. He started to panic and think she had given up or maybe he had imagined it all. "Jess!? Jess, where are you?" It was then that he heard her tiny voice from the very same window he had not so long ago been looking out of. "Nick? what are you doing down there?" "STAY RIGHT THERE", they said in unison.

Nick ran back into the building and pressed the elevator up button about 15 times getting frustrated that it was taking so long. Nick hated running or exercise of any type for that matter but this was Jessica Day and he would run marathons to get to her.

Upstairs, Jess had also been repeatedly abusing the elevator down button. She was just about to head for the stairs when she heard the loud "ding" of the doors opening. she hopped inside and fumbled through her cards trying to remember everything. She was nervous.

Nick had opened the staircase door but just then the elevator doors opened and a large delivery man slowly walked out. "Come on! Would you hurry up!? I need to tell my Bestfriend I'm in love with her!" He had waited too long and Jess needed to know that he never, not once stopped loving her.

After a mini yelling match with the delivery man Nick looked inside the elevator about to step in and then he saw her. She had heard every word and there she was, smiling at him, one of those special smiles she kept just for him.

He started at her. Her glasses slightly lopsided and her curls bouncing all over her face and God she was painfully gorgeous and a familiar feeling tugged at his heart. "Hey Miller" she said and she looked so adorable in that moment he wanted to push her up against the elevator wall and kiss her like he never had. He didn't think that he could even begin to fathom the words he needed to explain to her how much of an idiot he was and how crazily inlove with her he was. "Hey" was all he managed to say as his breath hitched in his throat. "Nice going nick, you're so smooth" he thought to himself.

He had been staring at her for so long that the doors began to close and he quickly put his hand Infront of them to prevent that. He never wanted to be separated from her again. He slowly stepped inside with her.

He turned to face her and he couldn't believe it. She came back. "Jess, I..I nee-" he was interrupted by her warm lips crashing onto his as she threw all her weight against him and her cards went flying. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought he would get to feel this again and he was the luckiest man on Earth. He always thought he would have to settle for a mediocre relationship because he had his chance with the crazy, passionate whirlwind that is Jessica Day and he lost it. But here he was, receiving another chance with the one thing that had only ever made sense to him. Jess. He held her in his arms and moaned into her mouth as she threw her arms around his neck. He prayed he wouldn't wake up because if this was a dream he wanted to live in it forever. He ran his hands over her arms and down her waist and the primal parts of him took over as he gripped her shoulders hard and poured every bit of himself into that kiss. It was filled with love, anguish, pent up emotions and regret over all the time they wasted.

Jess pulled away and Nick groaned in protest as he immediately felt the cold air hit his lips from her absence. She stood leaning into him. His forehead on hers. And he planned a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. "Nick.." She began, but he stopped her. He needed her to know.

"Jessica I love you. I've never stopped loving you. You're my Bestfriend. I'm so sorry it took me this long. I was terrified to lose you. You're the single most important person in my life. I'm head over heels in love with you" she looked up at him with her ocean blues and he felt his heart fluttered around like crazy. "Shut up Nick" she said as she launched herself at him again. She moaned as he deepend the kiss , not being able to get enough of her. He reached down under him and grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. She let out a tiny gasp and Nick moaned into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The sound she made whenever he picked her up always went straight to the cave man side of him that just wanted to throw her down and rip her clothes off. He stepped out of the elevator with her wrapped around his waist. Trying not to take her right there as he could feel her heat emanating from her special secret garden against him. "I love you too Nicholas" She said as he flung the loft door open and walked to his room, his lips never leaving hers, not for a single second.


	2. Chapter 2: We've waited long enough

Nick pushed his bedroom door open and started into her eyes. He looked at her and waited to see some sort of hesitation in her eyes to see if she had realized that choosing him was a mistake, but he never did. "Nick, what are you thinking about?" she asked him; her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. "Are you sure Jess? Do you maybe want to wait? Do things 'right'" he asked slowly, giving her time to back out if she wanted to. Even though he didn't want to wait a single second more, if Jess wanted to wait he would. He would understand if she did. He had only broken up with Reagan a few days ago, and he did not want her to feel as if she were some sort of rebound for him.

"No nick. I'm tired of waiting. I want you." Those last three words sealed it for him. He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, while supporting her back with his other and he kissed her. He walked toward the bed and gently put her down and immediately covered his body with hers. Their kisses started off slow but as time proceeded became more and more frantic. His hands roamed freely all over her body and he was overcome with emotion. Being able to touch her like this again was everything. He left her lips and started kissing and nipping at her neck. He could smell her strawberry and honey shampoo in her and God he missed this. He missed her. As he kissed her he tried to think of what she tasted of and every time his mind drew a blank. The only thing that came to mind was sunshine and complete and utter bliss. Jessica Day tasted like love and life and rainbows.

As he worked his way down her Neck he heard her moan and even though he had been hard since the first moment her lips landed on him and he didn't think it was possible for him to be even more aroused he was. Jess began tugging at his shirt, lust apparent in her movements. He knelt and quickly lifted his shirt off as she worked on her dress. Soon she was lying underneath him in her underwear and he had never seen anything more astonishing. It had been three years since he had seen her like this and he couldn't help but take in everything about her. The last time they did this, neither of them had known it would be the last and Nick felt cheated that he didn't have the chance to memorise her body like he wanted to.

"Nick?" She said, in anticipation. He kissed her again. She reached behind her back and he slowly dragged the straps of her bra off her shoulders while he kissed them. Her porcelain skin was so soft and perfect.

Once her bra was completely off, nick began kissing her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands and fondled them as she whimpered underneath him. Of course, he would have loved to just push her underwear off and be inside her as soon as possible but he had years of wanting and pain and love to make up for and as she knew, Nick was not a man of many words so he was going to show her tonight exactly how much she meant to him. Jess played with his hair as he sucked on her breasts softly while his hands played with the top of her underwear. She moaned his name as he started leaving butterfly kisses down her stomach and stopped when he got to the top of her underwear. She lifted her hips and he knelt before her and slowly lifted her legs and slid her underwear down her legs and flung it on the floor.

He climbed back on top of her and started kissing her again and then slid a finger inside her. She was dripping wet and he was throbbing in his pants. She started moaning as he slid his finger in and out of her increasing speed until she was panting. He slipped another finger inside her and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. He could sense she was close as he felt her tightening around him. He kissed her neck as her body squirmed under him. "Nick, I'm so close. Don't stop. Don't "She didn't have to tell him twice. The sounds she was making were killing him but he had no intention of stopping any time soon. He pressed his thumb to her clit and sucked hard on her neck and he felt her clench around him as she screamed his name and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He attacked her lips hungrily as she rode out her orgasm. It was earth shattering and Jess almost thought she was dreaming for a minute. Nick had always been good at this but she had almost forgotten just HOW good he was.

She looked at him with complete satisfaction as she lay there in his arms trying to catch her breath. Not so little Nick was almost about to break through his pants as he looked down at her. That familiar feeling began to tug at his heart again and he kissed her gently on the lips. Nick loved being able to do this to her.

Sensing his discomfort and seeing the massive bulge in his pants, Jess started working with the zipper and pushed his clothes over his hips while she stroked him. Nick groaned in pleasure. He gripped her wrists as she continued to work him faster and whispered in her ear, "Jess, this won't last long if you continue touching me like that." He had forgotten how electrifying her touch was to him and he needed this night to be all about her. He stopped for a brief second to remove all his clothes completely and then jess pulled him back on top of her. "Now nick. I need you in me, now" she whispered, still a bit out of breath from her previous orgasm.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed inside her. She was so warm and so damn tight. He cursed under his breath. "Fuck". When he had pushed himself completely into her he did not move, savouring the feeling of her around him. "God nick. Move, please" Jess said as she began to move underneath him trying to create the tiniest bit of friction between them. He began to slowly push in and out of her. "Faster Nick", Well who was he to deny the beautiful woman lying under him. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head as he laced his fingers with hers and picked up the pace. He could hear her breathing getting laboured as she raked her fingers up and down his back. She kissed his neck as he moved above her.

He could feel himself getting close. He nibbled on her ear and he knew that drove her crazy. It had been so long since they had made love to one another but everything seemed all too familiar. They remembered each other's bodies so well and Nick knew he was only, always at his best sexually with Jess. He would do anything to make her feel as amazing as he did whenever he was with her. Jess' moans turned into quiet screams as she felt herself near her second orgasm. She closed her eyes as she felt it coming on. "Look at me Jess" he said. He put a hand between them and began to rub her gently bringing her closer to the finish line. "Niiiick" she yelled as she began thrashing below him. He continued to thrust powerfully into her and soon enough he felt himself release in her as they moved together, and it was the most powerful orgasm either of them had ever had.

They were both exhausted and out of breath. They stayed like that for a while, Nick still on top of her, looking into each other's eyes for the what felt like the longest time as they tried to catch their breath, Nick the rolled off her and onto his side. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. "You are so beautiful, Day" She giggled and his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. "I am so in love with you. I wasted so much time Jess. So much time…" Nick suddenly felt angry with himself again. "I never should have let you leave. I should have fought harder for you. I gave up because I thought it was what you wanted Jess and I thought that I was lucky that you had even given me the time of day let alone a whole amazing year and Dammit I should have fought harder for you I should have never ju-" Jess kissed him lightly. A feather of a kiss landing on his lips and even that was enough to make him feel more loved than he ever had. "Nick, stop it. I don't regret anything. I'm just happy that we're here, together, now. I…I'm in love with you Nick Miller. And I meant every word I said. You are incredible and you are definitely a guy a girl would come back for.

Nick pulled her closer to him and he held her in his arms. "I'm madly in love with you Jessica." He felt her smile against his chest. And once again the scent of sunshine filled the dark room. "Does this mean we're back together?" Nick asked quietly, still afraid that she would say no. That feeling never went away. The feeling of losing her. She was too good for him and he knew it. She was too important for him to lose. He didn't think he would survive it if she said no. He didn't think his heart would survive it if this was just some sort of goodbye sex and she still left him anyway." Jess could tell that nick had started to panic and overthink things and she tightened her embrace. 'Nick. Yes. I don't ever want to be without you again."

He kissed her forehead as they lay in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep; the smell of strawberry, honey, rainbows and love, filled his nostrils and he held onto her so tight he thought he was hurting her. She didn't seem to mind. He was happier than he had been in years and he also had the best sleep of his life that night. He smiled excitedly at the thought of waking up to her the next day. God, he truly was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS PLEASE <3


	3. Chapter 3: Never been happier

A/N: Major Smut Alert, also a lot of Fluff for this chapter. Reviews people please. Thanks for all the support xx

Chapter 3: Never been happier

Nick woke up around 7am, and Jess was still fast asleep next to him, her head resting on his chest. It was a very rare occurrence for Nick to wake up before Jess and he used this time to take every inch of her in. Her silky brown locks framed her face as her chest rose and fell with every breath. She looked so peaceful and content. Nick reached over and brushed a small lock of hair back behind her ear and his hands grazed her cheeks. Her skin was velvety smooth and her eyeliner and mascara had smudged a bit but he was the closest thing to perfect he had ever laid his eyes on. She stirred a bit in her sleep and he feared he had woken her up. He really didn't want to. He wanted a few more minutes to stare at her and comprehend her beauty. As nick continued to gaze upon her, thinking that this would be so creepy if he was not utterly in love with her. He looked at Jess and for the first time, he could see what his future looked like. It wasn't on Mars or any other planet. It was right here, with the woman of his dreams, all wrapped up in his arms. He played with her fingers on his chest and whispered to himself, "It can't get better than this."

He was reminded of the movie Ground Hog Day and he thought that if that had to happen to him now he would be completely fine with it. Waking up like this, to this view, reliving this moment every single day seemed like heaven to him. He knew that he would never tire from waking up next to Jessica Day all tangled up around him. Nick knew, that if he had Jessica Day by his side, he could overcome anything. A meteor could fall from space right now destroy Earth but for once in his life, Nick knew that he would have absolutely no regrets.

He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep as her crimson coloured lips began to move. "Nick" she said softly, still fast asleep. His heart almost jumped out of his chest. He was deliriously happy. The most beautiful woman in the world, had been thinking of him in her sleep. He carefully moved her arm off his chest and quietly exited the now dimly lit room. He stood at his doorway and looked at her laying in his bed. The sun had just begun to creep into his room and hit her face. She was absolutely radiant. He slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

Nick knew he was horrible at making breakfast and thought back to his failed attempt at making her breakfast the first time they had made love. The eggs were runny and oily and he didn't even get to give it to her, because as he was about to walk back to his room with the food she was interrupted by her father, Bob Day and panicked and gave it to Winston, for his "birthday" which they had all completely forgotten about. He thought about how she came out of his room looking for him, wearing nothing but his flannel and he felt himself get a bit too excited at the memory. He snapped out of his nostalgic state and threw his hoodie on and grabbed his keys. This time, Jess would get the best. She deserved nothing less.

He got into his car and drove to her favourite café just down the street to pick up some blueberry waffles.

Jess woke up about 10 minutes after Nick had left. She reached for her glasses and glanced around her, taking her a while to remember where she was. A smile instantly lit her face as she realized that it was not a dream. Nick Miller had picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom and made love to her last night. It was not a dream, and she had had that dream way too many times than she'd like to admit. "Nick?" she called out. Where was he? She stood up and her legs were jelly beneath her from last night's bedroom activities. She took a minute to steady herself and walked into the Kitchen. "Nick? Winston? Ally?" there was still no answer. She was completely alone in the loft. She began to panic. She and nick hadn't really spoken much last night but he did tell her that he loved her and she had said it back and they had decided that they were back together but that's all they said. Even though Nick had assured her that this was what he wanted, she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't a rebound and if he was just reeling from the Regean break up.

She grabbed a glass of water and decided that she wasn't going to over think things. She walked back to his room and sat on the bed. Half an hour had passed and Nick still wasn't back. She began to feel tears pool in her eyes, and her insecurities started to sneak in. She hadn't had sex with many people in the last year and Robby did not count. They hadn't made it all the way anyway. But Nick? He had been dating a gorgeous completely stunning successful woman who looked like she should be on the cover of every single magazine and had a perfect body and perfect hair and Regean was flawless! What if she did not measure up to Regean in bed? What if, even though the sex was mind blowing and earth shattering for her, what if Nick didn't think so? She was just plain old pajama wearing Jessica Day, and Nick was now a successful author and what if she wasn't enough for him anymore?

As the burdens of thoughts began to grow in her mind, she heard the front door open. A few seconds later, Nick was standing there opening the door with his foot, carrying 2 coffees and a box of something which smelt scrumptious. Nick set the box and the coffee on his desk and turned to her. "Oh crap. You're awake. I wanted to get back before you woke up and surprise you." He said smiling as he walked towards her. He was about to kiss her when he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. "Hey, Jess? What's wrong honey?" She just shook her head calmly. Obviously, she had now realised that he had left to get them breakfast and she didn't want Nick to think she was crazy after just one night. Granted, he was her best friend and he probably already knew she was crazy but she didn't want to ruin this. She didn't want him to leave her.

"Talk to me, Jess. Please" Nick begged as he held her face in his hands. Did she wake up having regrets? God, he hoped not. He hated to see Jess cry. Her eyes always got so red and puffy and more than that, he could honestly feel her pain. Whenever she hurt, Nick hurt more. His heart bled for the woman he loved, looking so delicate in his arms right now. "I'm sorry Nick…I was just being stupid. I thought you left and I th-" What? Did she really think he would ever leave her? "Jess" he said trying to explain to her that that would never happen. But she continued rambling on, not listening to him. "- I thought you had realised that I wasn't as good as Regean and maybe that you missed her and I panicked Nick. I don't have supermodel good looks and I know that. And I don-" Jess was interrupted by Nick's mouth on hers.

This was the only way he could get her to shut up and listen to him for once. He loved the sound of her voice but Jessica Day talked way too much. Nick's heart dropped as soon as she mentioned Regean. How could Jess ever think that he would compare her to any woman. She was always it for him. If anything, he compared everyone he met after he and Jess broke up, to her.

He kissed her hard, and slow, trying to make her understand that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Her mouth opened, welcoming his tongue as he kissed her passionately. He pulled back and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Jess. You are the most sensational, dazzling woman I have ever met. I couldn't compare you with anyone even if I tried. It would be an unfair fight and you would win every single time. My heart belongs to you Jess. It has only ever belonged to you. You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, Day. I can't look at you for more than five seconds without thinking about wanting to put it on ya. Please, don't ever think that I would ever need more than what I have right now. It has always been you, for me Jessica. From the moment, you walked into this loft, you had my heart." Jess smiled, and Nick wiped away the last few tears still lingering on her cheeks. "Now would you stop being crazy you silly woman. I love you." He kissed her again. This time more urgently than he did before.

She was wearing his flannel shirt from last night and Nick was turned on as soon as he had seen her. He pushed her down so that she was laying on the bed with him on top of her. She kissed him back as her hand starting pulling at his shirt trying to get it off. He pulled away reluctantly and she looked confused. "I brought breakfast. It's going to get cold" he said. "Let it" she replied instantly pulling him back down on top of her. Her tiny hands worked fast on the buttons of his shirt and he threw it off. He kissed her Neck while his hands began to undo his shirt which she was wearing. When he had managed to successfully undo all the buttons he grimaced as his erection instantly grew harder at the sight of her, completely naked in his shirt. She pulled it off and began kissing him harder than before.

She put all her weight into it and managed to flip them over so that she was now straddling him. She continued kissing his lips and neck as she grinded down slowly on him. Nick grunted as he continued to get more and more aroused with every passing second. He reached for her hips and held pushed her down harder onto his hardening shaft. She let out a sharp gasp and he bit his lip trying not to lose control.

She kissed him all over his chest and began removing his pants. She undid the belt in what seemed like less than a millisecond. And pulled his pants down to his ankles where he hastily kicked them off. Last night they had taken their time, refamiliarizing their bodies but now all Nick wanted was to fuck her hard and fast and by Jess' frantic movements he could tell she was all fired up too.

She stared at his member and licked her lips, as she lowered her mouth to him. She took him in painfully slow and nick cursed. She made small circles with her tongue at his tip and Nick was struggling to keep composure. She then unexpectedly took all of him in her mouth and used her hands to gently fondle his balls and Nick thought he was going to pass out from the extreme pleasure he was receiving. She moaned and the vibrations sent tingles down his spine. "Jessica" he moaned as he took a handful of her hair watching her bob up and down on him. He was rock hard, painfully so by now.

He couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and grabbed her hips as he spun them around so that she was now pinned under him. "I want you Jessica." "Yes Nick" He positioned himself in front of her entrance and he could feel her arousal radiating onto him. With one swift motion, he quickly thrusted into her. She inhaled sharply and put her hands on his hips, pulling him in closer to her. He thrust into her harder with every stroke and her moans were now loud screams. He could feel her tightening around him and she was close.

Nick lifted a hand to her throat and lightly choked her. He knew Jess loved this and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Oh Nick. Yes, harder!" He was ramming into her at full speed now and her cries of pleasure echoed in the room. He looked at her voluptuous lips and kissed them hungrily. He bit her lower lip as she cried out his name. He moved a hand between them to help her. Nick was pounding into her so hard he thought he might've been hurting her but by the sounds she was making he could tell that she was enjoying every minute of it. The bed was now rocking and hitting the wall behind it. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he continued to plough into her. She was so tight it was taking everything in him not to come.

He felt her walls clenching beneath him with one loud wail from Jess, "Oh God Niiiiiick" as she came, harder than she had last night, if that was even possible. Nick sucked on her breasts as she came increasingly her pleasure tenfold as she rode out her orgasm. As soon as she was finished, nick put a hand under her and flipped her over so that she was now kneeling in front of him. Without wasting any more time he slid back into her and began pounding her from the back.

His strong hands gripped her ass as he thrust harder and faster feeling himself coming close. Jess was now yelling small profanities and gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles had turned white. He put a arm over her hips and began rubbing her again and she felt her second orgasm come on. She loved when Nick was rough with her. She felt him tug on her hair and it sent her over the edge. She gripped the sheets and bit down so hard on her lower lip she could almost taste blood. Nick moved faster behind her and then she felt him release inside her with one low growl.

His head fell onto her back as he pumped slowly and eventually pulled out. He threw his body on the bed next to her panting hard and she lay next to him trying but failing to catch her breath. She rolled over to face him and kissed him slowly. "That was amazing Nick" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "I would film it, but that would be porn" he joked and winked at her. They giggled for a while just thinking how euphorically happy they were. Nick the stood up and fetched the breakfast he brought in earlier, which was still relatively warm. He handed her the coffee and the box of waffles and her entire face lit up and dammit he swore Jessica's smile could light up the entire universe if they ever needed a backup power source she was it.

"You remembered my favourite waffle place Nick." She gleamed. "Jess, I would need the blue pill from the matrix if I ever wanted to forget anything about you. You're etched on my soul, Jess"

Nick watched her as she ate. Her curls bouncing around as she hummed happily. And he thought, that he had honestly never been happier. He said that a lot when he was with Jess but it was true. Nick was never happier than when he was with her, even if all he was doing was watching her eat and avoiding her hands as she tried to put whipped cream on his face and laughing insanely.

This was only the start of the best years of his life and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to know what you guys think. Hit me guys. Side note: The wait to find out if NG will be renewed is going to kill me xx – Katie


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

Chapter 4: Planning

Jess busied herself in the kitchen making pies and pastries, while Nick sat on the couch in the loft writing his next novel. He had never been more inspired. 'That was the thing about Jess', he thought, 'she inspired him to be the best version of himself he could possibly, and he knew that if it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be a book at all.' He knew that even though he started his book when he was away in New Orleans with Regean, Jess was the only thing on his mind. Jessica Night and Julius Pepperwood weren't just fictional characters he had made up for the entertainment of others. They were the people Nick and Jess were, three years ago, and he had been reliving the moments with her in his book, and making up more he wished he had with her and writing out their love story the way it was supposed to continue, because he couldn't deal with the reality that she was no longer his; so, he created in his mind, an untainted version of them, that would last forever. He rewrote their wrongs and made them bulletproof. He poured his heart out on those pages, writing the story of him and her for the world to see, because he always knew their love was a once in a lifetime kind of love and everybody deserved that.

He listened to her humming happily in the kitchen and set his computer aside. They had moved all her stuff back into the loft the day before, and decided they should slow things down a bit, not wanting to mess this up again. But as Nick looked at her, he knew that he never wanted to spend a night apart from her and he didn't want her to have her own room and he wanted them to share everything. He wanted to marry her. He had known this for a long time, he just didn't know when was the right time to ask her or how he should even begin but he couldn't wait much longer.

When he looked at Jess, he saw a wonderful life ahead of him. He imagined a cute cosy house filled with the delicious smell of all her cupcakes and pastries and he saw himself mowing a lawn in dark socks and the sounds of kids playing in the yard and running through the house. He couldn't imagine a better life. He had freaked out so hard when Jess mentioned children to him 3 years ago, but now, here he was, thinking of a little girl with her stunning blue eyes and curly locks and a little boy with her cute nose. Jess would be an amazing mother.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen where she was mixing some flour and eggs and her curly brown locks were bouncing around her face as she stirred. He grabbed her waist in one swift motion and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. "All mine" he thought as her soft lips collided with his. "Nick!" she yelped and then giggled into his neck. "What are you doing?" she asked, with that thousand-megawatt smile. "I am kissing my girlfriend, Jessica. What does it look like I'm doing." He loved how whenever she kissed him, she would stand on the tips of her toes just to reach him. "Girlfriend" she beamed, and he kissed her once more and pulled her waist closer to him and cupped her cheeks feeling the satiny perfection of her skin beneath his grip.

Nick could feel the heat from her body so close to his, traveling to his primal man parts and pushed her against the kitchen counter and kissed her fiercely. He could never understand how after all these years she still had this effect on him. She gasped as her back hit the counter and nick stood between her legs kissing her harder than before. He lifted her skirt slightly and started playing with her thigh. She moaned as his had inched closer and closer to her womanhood. Just then the door swung open and Jess jumped away from Nick, but she wasn't fast enough.

"I've only been gone a few weeks and this loft is a mess! My pristine kitchen! Jessica, do you even know how to use that blender? It's top of the range!" Schmidt boomed as he opened the door. Nick cursed internally and whispered faintly, "We really need our own place". Jess just stared at him, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

The thought of her and Nick living together made the butterflies in her stomach all giddy but she remembered how weary he was of sharing a room the last time and she didn't want to ruin what they had going on. She brushed it off and chalked it up to wishful thinking. Just then, Nick began speaking again. "What are you doing here Schmidt?" "What the hell is wrong with you two? This is a common area! And you two are running around here French kissing each other like a bunch of wild animals! Disgusting, Nick! What if I had brought my lovely lovely Cecelia with me and she had to witness this grotesque scene. Her poor beautiful brown eyes." Jess just laughed and rolled her eyes and stepped forward to Nick and kissed him again just to annoy Schmidt.

"Aw, you two are adorable, Now stop it! We get it Nick, you're in love. By the way Jessica, Cece is waiting for you downstairs, to do some girly clothing shopping,"

"I completely forgot!" Jess said as she turned off the stove. She threw the apron off and stood in front of the couch where Nick and Schmidt were now sitting watching a basketball game. "Do I look okay?" she asked. "You are always breath taking Jess. Va va vooms!" Nick stood up and twirled her around the kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you. Have fun" She smiled at him. "I love you too, Nick". His heart did a backflip as soon as she said it. He loved hearing her say those words. Jess skipped out the door on her way to meet Cece.

Nick returned to his seat next to Schmidt. "Are you sure about this, Nick?" Schmidt asked him cautiously. "I love her Schmidtty. I wasted so much time without her and I know she wants to take it slow because of what happened last time. But I've changed. I want a life with her." "Well, it took you long enough Nicholas. And as your best friend I am very happy to be lead planner in this endeavour."

Schmidt texted Cece, keep her busy all day and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and some beers for them to celebrate. Schmidt had only seen Nick this happy when he was with Jess. And even though he felt a little bit jealous that Jessica made Nick happier than he did, he was happy for his best friend. Jessica Day always did bring out the best in Nicholas.

By the time, Jess had returned, it was dark out and Nick was sitting on the couch with a beer waiting for her but he was a bit drunk by now, having had a couple of beers with Schmidt earlier. "Jessica! My love!" he said slurring his words. She just laughed and plopped herself next to him on the couch.

"I didn't mean to get so drunk Jess. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. You're too good for me. Are you mad?" Jess was saddened at his words. She had never asked him to change who he was and she understood that he was with Schmidt and they were just having some innocent fun. "What? Don't say that Nick. I love you just the way you are." He smiled half heartedly at that, but it didn't last long. "I just don't want to be like my father Jess. He was always drunk, leaving my mother to deal with his mess and I'm sorry. I want to be a better man for you, Jessica." She crawled closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "You are not your father, Nick. And I love you so much okay. Get some rest." She got up and fetched a blanket and crawled in next to him on the couch and covered them.

She watched his chest rise and fall and he looked so peaceful. Nick carried so many burdens and she hated how he always thought so little of himself. She wished he could see himself the way she saw him. If he did, he would be completely enamoured.

Just then, as she was about to drift off to sleep, Nick's phone rang. She picked it up and her heart dropped, as Regean's name flashed across the screen. Nick had told her that he didn't speak to Regean anymore and she believed him, because she had no reason not to. Her heart felt heavy and she felt the tears starting to fall. She was still holding the phone when a message came through and she read on the front screen, "I would love to, Nick. I am so excited. Can't wait to see you."

Her insecurities were reignited and she didn't know what to do. She put his phone down and ran to the safety of her room where she let the tears fall freely. She had told Nick that there was no way she could compete with Regean. She climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Nick woke up around 9am and immediately reached for his phone. He had a missed call and text message from Regean. He remembered Jess lying next to him on the couch last night but where was she now. He opened Regean's message and sighed happily. Great, Regean was on board. All he need to do was meet with her later today to set everything up. Jess was going to be blown away.

Nick stood up and went to Jess's door and opened it slowly but she was nowhere to be seen. Her bed was made up, as if she hadn't even slept in it, or had slipped out early this morning without telling him, which was strange because she would always leave him little notes or messages letting him know where she was. He was starting to get worried. He pulled out his phone and texted her, "Hi honey. Where are you? I miss my morning kisses."

Jess opened the message and the tears starting falling again. She couldn't believe Nick would do this to her. Why was he meeting Regean? Why was he still even talking to her. She had so many questions. She typed, "Out. Sorry."

Nick read the last message confused. Jess was never so cold to him. She hadn't even put the little emoticons, with baby farm animals that she usually did whenever she texted him.

"Are you okay, Jess?" "Fine, Nick" "Please come home. I missed you last night and I love waking up and you being the first thing I see." "Isn't Regean waiting for you?"

Jess regretted sending the message as soon as she had typed it out. She had never been so jealous before. She switched her phone off and started walking around the park trying to clear her head.

"Shit! Regean must have called when Jess was with him and she must have seen the message and assumed the worst." Nick panicked, He knew how Jess could be when she started to overthink things and he had to explain himself before she made and rash decisions. He tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail. He called Schmidt and explained what had happened. He told Schmidt that he would have to meet with Regean and apologise for him. Schmidt agreed, writing it down on his to do list: 1. Pick up ring from Mark at the jeweller. 2. Make sure Nick does not look like a buffoon. 3. Meet with Regean, at Porte dorée to book entire venue. *She knows the owner.

On the fourth try Jess finally picked up the phone. "What do you want, Nick?" she said in a small, sad voice. He could tell that she had been crying. "Jessica. Let me explain please." "No, Nick! You told me you didn't even speak to her anymore. Why would you lie to me? Why are you going to meet her, Nick?" Jess sounded so broken and defeated and he needed to let her know that it wasn't what she thought.

"Jess" he began. "Please listen to me. I love you. More than anything. And I swear Jess, I would never do anything to jeopardise what I have with you. Do you trust me?"

"I do, Nick…I'm just, confused and I'm tired an-" Nick cut her off. "Meet me at this address in half an hour please. I'll explain everything there. I know you're upset and angry but trust me honey please. You have nothing to worry about. Wear something nice. I love you."

Jess was beyond confused but she could hear the sincerity in his voice, so she decided she would do as she was told.

Nick threw on the tuxedo that Schmidt had forced him to wear. Tonight, needed to go according to plan. He just hoped Schmidt hadn't forgotten the rings. He was going to propose to her. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him. He was going to get to wake up to her smile and her blue eyes every single day of his life. He smiled at all these realizations, which made him more and more excited. "Don't be afraid, Nick" he said to himself. But he wasn't really. A future with Jessica Day was the least scariest thought he could imagine, In fact, it was comforting and warm and he thought about it a lot, but now he was finally going to make it a reality. "Jessica Miller", he said out loud. "Sounds good to me." He knew she was worried about bringing up marriage and kids because he freaked out super hard three years ago, but now he couldn't see his life any other way and he wanted to start his life with her as soon as possible.

He left the loft and grabbed his keys. He was going to propose to her at the fanciest restaurant around because Jessica deserved nothing less.

A/N 2: Don't forget to review! Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see. Also, I have big plans for the next chapter as you can see – Katie


	5. Chapter 5: My life hasn't been the same since I met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT alert. Enjoy xx

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Don’t worry, Reagan isn’t in the story much. Love you Anons! There will be loads of smut coming up but this chapter will mostly be fluff. 

Chapter 5: My life hasn’t been the same since I met you 

Jess walked into the loft, her heart still a bit heavy, but determined to hear Nick out. Deep down she knew that Nick would never do anything to hurt her but the rational part of her brain didn’t seem to be working at the moment.   
“Is anyone home?” she called out. Hearing no answer, she walked slowly to her room, and on her bed sat a huge box covered in pink bow ties and ribbons. She picked up the box and saw a tiny envelope attached to the top of the lid. She opened the envelope and recognized Nick’s untidy scratchings all over the paper. It read “I saw this dress and immediately thought of you. You would look amazing in this, Jess. I’ve always thought blue was your colour. The way it brings out your eyes and complements your skin, drives me almost as crazy as you do. But what I think of the most, whenever I see you in blue, is the days we spent in Mexico; being paradise Nick and paradise Jess and how we made love on the beach every night and how I always had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming because you were and always have been so overwhelmingly gorgeous and kind to me.   
Put this on. I already know you will look ravishing,   
I love you, Day.  
\- Miller 

Jess smiled as she read the note and a trick as it whisked her away to the land of nostalgia. She smiled as she remembered how he threatened a little boy and stole his bracelet for her and how he made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. And she remembered how his hands cupped her face as he kissed her in protest not to leave.  
She lifted the dress out of the box and gasped at its sheer elegance. It was a short baby blue dress with lace frills and flowers on the skirt and most of all it was completely Jess. It was retro, vibrant and sophisticated. Lying next to the box, on her bed was a cute new set of tiny black heels. Jess decided she would take a shower, get ready and then meet Nick.   
Nick had just arrived at the restaurant and he had begun to panic. Schmidt was trying to keep him calm. “What if she says no, Schmidt?” “Calm down, Nick. That girl is crazy about you.” “Schmidt, she saw the phone call and message from Reagan and what if she thinks I want her back or something? I don’t. I love Jess.” “Nick, breathe. I’m going to talk to Jess as soon as she gets here okay? I know talking to Reagan was my idea and I’m going to make sure Jess knows it. But look at this place Nick! It’s perfect.” “Okay, yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Schmidty.” Schmidt patted Nick on the back and darted up the stairs to await Jess’ arrival. 

Jess had just finished combing out her curls and putting on her lipstick and she was now ready to go. When she exited the loft, she saw a trail of roses leading into the elevator. “Nick?” she called out. But still, she heard no reply. Winston watched from the empty apartment across the hall and texted Nick that he had crushed it with the element of surprise duties and Jess was now on her way.   
When she reached the curb of the road she saw a fancy limousine and a man dressed in a suit, holding a sign with her name above his head. She walked up to the driver and it seemed like he immediately recognized her as he opened the back door and gave her the bracelet Nick had stolen three years ago, “Courtesy of Mr. Nick Miller” he said as he handed her a bottle of champagne and a glass. 

Jess felt guilty for retaliating like that. She pulled out her phone and tried to call him but she was met the caller robot, as she always called it. The robot lady that lived inside the phone. She slid her phone back into her small black clutch and took a sip of her champagne. The limousine pulled up outside the most amazing French restaurant in LA. “Are you sure this is the right address?” she asked the driver. He just nodded and told her that “Mr Miller” was waiting for her inside. The driver got up and walked around the car to open the door for her. She stepped out and walked toward the door and then she saw Schmidt.   
“Schmidt? What’s going on? And where is Nick?”   
“Jessica. Nick is waiting inside for you, but first, I need to explain something to you. And please do not interrupt me. The only reason Reagan was –“  
“Why is he still talking to her?”   
“Gahd Jess! I told you not to interrupt me! Now would you listen please. Time is of the essence you know” Schmidt said in his overly dramatic voice that she had become so accustomed to over the years.   
She nodded for him to continue issuing a small apology.   
“The only reason Reagan was contacting Nick, is because I told him to talk to her about booking this place out. He said he remembered how you would stare at it whenever you were driving somewhere and make comments about how it was the most beautiful place you had ever seen. Reagan knows the owner of this place. And Nick wanted this day to be perfect for you.”  
“I’m such a girl”, Jess said and looked down, trying to hide the tears which were starting to form in her eyes.   
“Nicholas loves you, Jess. Stop assuming the worst. He would never do anything like that to you, okay? Now chin up, and get inside.”  
“Wait, what’s happening Schmidt? Is nick doing this because he thinks I’m still upset and angry at him?”  
“No more questions. Get inside. Move!” He said as he ushered her down the hall. He hugged her when she reached the top of the stairs and motioned for her to proceed alone. Jess was still confused and unclear about what exactly was going on but she went anyway. She needed to speak to Nick and apologize for the way she acted earlier. 

Nick could see Jess standing at the top of the stairs and she looked even more radiant in the blue dress than he could have ever imagined. She always did manage to blow him away. She took her first step down, and he could see her eyes searching the crowd for him and he swore he felt his heart stop for a second the moment his eyes met hers and she lit up the room with her smile.   
Jess couldn’t stop smiling. The room was covered in dimly lit candles and there was soft music playing in the background and Nick was standing at the bottom of the stair case waiting for her like Jack and Rose at the end of the Titanic. Behind him was a larger projector screen and pictures of them from the past 6 years flashed behind him.   
When she got to the bottom of the stairs he was waiting with his hand out, ready to take hers. She slipped her tiny hand into his and smiled. “Nick? What’s going on?” she asked. Not that she was complaining. “Jess, about what you saw on my phone, I pro- ” She stopped him right there explaining that Schmidt had told her everything and she apologized for thinking he would ever do that to her.   
Nick walked her to the middle of the room and all of a sudden, the music changed to the dirty dancing classic, “I’ve had the time of my life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.” Jess started laughing, remembering the time Nick had rushed to her side after she had been stood up and started singing this very song to her out loud, not caring what anybody else thought, as long as it made her smile. “Nick?”, She said again questioningly. But when she looked to face him, Nick was keeling before her on one knee, with a small velvety box in his hand. 

She gasped and her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst through her chest. Nick took her hand and looked up at her for what felt like the longest time until he found the courage to speak.   
“Jessica Christopher Day. You are a beautiful woman and my life has not been the same since I met you. From the moment, I saw you outside the loft, trying to make your way in, you had my heart. And the more I got to know you, the deeper in love I fell. You are the most amazing person I know. You have the biggest heart and I still do not know how I got so lucky, to have you by my side. You make me want to be the very best version of me I can be, for you. I don’t have to live on mars, or be a long-haul trucker to be happy Jess. All I need is you by my side. You are my compass Jessica Day, and I would be completely lost if it wasn’t for you. I remember seeing you in that hideous Elvis costume and thinking that if I ever thought miracles didn’t exist, I was wrong because you are my miracle Jess. I always knew that I wanted to spend my life with you, but I was scared before, because I had never felt a love this deep and intense and I didn’t want to lose you. But I’m not anymore Jess. I’m not scared. Before I met you, I had nothing. I didn’t even have a wallet. But then you came into my life and for the first time, my life felt like it had purpose and direction. You have always been there for me and believed in me every step of the way. Your strength and determination inspires me every day. I don’t want to wait anymore, Jess. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jessica, will you marry me?” 

Jess stared down at Nick as the tears clouded her vision. She was elated. She had dreamt about this for so long she couldn’t believe it was finally happening. She wanted nothing more than to spend her life in love and married to the turtle faced man kneeling before her. “Yes, Nick. Of course, I’ll marry you, you clown!” He slid the ring onto her finger and it was the perfect fit.   
His mother had given him the ring the day they had left Chicago after his father’s funeral and she had always intended that in end up on Jess’s finger. It was a small ring with a simple silver band and a diamond in the middle. It was classic and timeless, just like Jess.   
Nick stood up and kissed her hard on the lips and she threw her arms around him. “I love you, Nick Miller!” she yelled into the empty room in-between kisses. “I love you too, future Mrs. Nick Miller” he replied as he placed a kiss om her forehead.   
Nick lead her slowly to the dance floor where they held each other and moved along with the beat. After an amazing lobster dinner, he led her upstairs where he had rented an amazing room for the two of them for the night.   
Jess followed Nick upstairs, with her hand comfortably in his. When he reached the door, he turned to her and she nearly knocked him off his feet as she kissed him with an incredible force. He spun them around and pinned her to the door, kissing her but never getting enough. He stepped between her legs and he could feel himself hardening at the very touch of her. “Mmmm, Nick”, she moaned into his ear.   
He picked her up, and opened the door and walked inside with her because he was slowly losing control and he didn’t want somebody to walk in on the mass of moans occurring in the hallway. He put her down on the couch and sat next to her and continued kissing her.  
Jess inched closer to him on the couch and he instinctively moved his hand to her waist, letting it rest on the curve of her hips. Unable to control the intense desire she aroused within him with the tiniest motion of her hips, he squeezed her thigh. He moved his other hand behind her and started unzipping her dress. Maybe it was the distraction of her lips on his but this was taking longer than he would like it to. 

“Stand up and take off your dress, Jess”, he said. She stood up and the first thing she noticed was the massive bulge in his pants. Her pussy clenched involuntarily as she thought of how hard he was and she became even wetter thinking about him inside her, filling her up. She turned around and pushed her hair to the side as Nick undid the zipper on her dress. As she bent down to take off her shoes, Nick groaned as he saw the skimpy material covering her ass. Nick watched and admired her body, his bulge now begging for release in his pants.   
“Come here, Jessica”, Nick said from behind her. She turned slowly to face him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and pulled her closer to him. He walked them to the couch where he laid her down and took off his shirt and pants. He looked into her eyes as he gently pushed her chest down, making her lie before him and he saw a mixture of love and lust.   
He lifted her leg, bending it as he moved it up and over his head, so that her thighs were spread for him. Nick loved eating Jess out. The sounds she made when he did were enough for him. The thong she wore was hardly covering her slit in this position. He inhaled deeply as he rubbed his face into the tiny bit of lacy material covering her softness, smelling her sweet, sweet arousal. Her panties were already damp, revealing that she was just has turned on as he was.   
She began to get impatient and slid her fingers through his hair moaning his name, beckoning him to move or do something. “Tell me what you want me to do, Jess”. Nick loved hearing Jess say dirty words from her pretty little mouth. She always made dirty words sound so sweet. “I want you to touch me, Nick. I want to feel your tongue on my pussy”, she said half panting from frustration.   
He growled and looked up at her once more before rolling his wet tongue over the crease between her softness and her thigh, teasing her. She moaned in a mixture of frustration and delight, knowing his tongue would feel ten times more amazing at her centre. He moved his head to the other side of her and did the same thing, teasing her again by demonstrating what he was withholding from her. 

Jess squirmed beneath him, wanting more. He slowly slid her panties down her curves and threw them on the floor. Nick groaned as he saw her soft flesh glistening with wetness beneath him. He immediately plunged his tongue into her folds to taste her, licking her up and down and swirling his tongue over her small nub. She tasted like sweet sweet honey. She was moaning above him and she laid her head back over the couch enjoying the sensation of Nick licking her wildly. He always knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy. 

Her moans and increasing wetness only encouraged nick and urged him on more. He took in her soft folds, licking and nibbling gently. He put his hands on her thighs and roughly pulled her closer to him, spreading her further, to allow better access to her. He moved his tongue in as deeply as he could, and wiggled around inside her and Jess’ moans had now turned into loud screams and strings off curse words and his name. He barely noticed, as he was enjoying himself way too much. She pulled at his hair and pushed his head even harder against her wetness. 

Nick was, as he always was, intoxicated by her. He was completely overcome with the urge to possess every part of her. He stuck his tongue in her again and dragged it along her slit. Jess began to squirm again, as she felt her orgasm building. Nick just pinned her legs harder against her body and tightened his grip on her hips as he continued to dive in and out of her. Her walls began to clench and she was panting hard and screaming his name, much to his delight.   
Her legs rested on his shoulders and he slipped a finger inside her while he licked her. He could feel her walls clench around his finger. He focused on her clit and looked up at her as she struggled to control the rapid movements of her body. “Look at me, Jess. I want to see you come.” “God, Nick!”, her moans were louder and she rocked her hips against his talented mouth. He moved his thumb over her clit and sent her over the edge as she came hard, gushing under him as her body convulsed in pleasure. He didn’t stop though, not until she sighed in satisfaction and the grip on his hair became weaker. His face was covered in her juices and he did not mind one single bit.   
He lifted himself up, over her body and pushed his hardness into her thigh. “You taste so good, Jess.” He kissed her, becoming more aroused as she tasted herself on his lips. Jess smiled and she reached down pulling his underwear off and he kicked them to the floor. He was about to enter her when she stopped him. “Follow me” she said deviously as she led him to the desk in the large open space of their hotel room. She bent over the desk and spread her legs and Nick almost fainted at the sight before him. He wasted no time as he moved behind her and pushed into her slowly. 

She moaned against the table as Nick fucked her from behind harder than he ever had. He was thrusting into he so roughly he had to make sure she was okay, as even the table started rocking underneath her. “Jess, are you okay?” She just moaned in pleasure and hissed “Yesss Nick. Faster”. He happily obliged. His hands gripped her hips as slid in and out of her tight walls. She threw her ass back and began matching his thrusts and he knew he couldn’t hold it in much longer. She moved his hand to her still sensitive nub and rubbed her as he fucked her from behind, she was moaning louder again and he felt her clench around his dick, gripping him hard and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. She grabbed her hips and pushed into her with one hard, long thrust as she screamed his name once again He released inside her feeling completely spent. She pushed her ass into him and he slid out of her slowly and she whimpered, missing the feeling of him inside her. She turned around and kissed him slowly and deeply. “I can’t wait to do this all over our own house someday.” he said as he kissed her. 

He bent down and picked her and she giggled hysterically because his beard was tickling the side of her neck. “What are you doing?” she laughed. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to their bed, where he put her down and she climbed inside. He jumped in next to her and she instinctively put her head on his chest. “You’re so strong mountain man.” She said sleepily and Nick smiled at the cute little thing lying on his chest as he stroked her back.   
“Goodnight Jess. I love you” But she was already fast asleep snoring lightly against him and he couldn’t wait for the day he could finally call her his wife. He smirked to himself, knowing he just sexed his fiancé into a mini sex coma. He fell asleep soon after her, dreaming of their wedding and the life they would have together. 

A/N: To the anons who requested this, I hope you liked it! Thank you for all the support everyone! Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing your thoughts. – Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments/Reviews please.


	6. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Nick going to tell Bonnie about their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking this long with this chapter , I have been extremely busy. I apologize if it seems rushed and or repetitive in the sex scene but I tried to get this to everyone as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy.

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and asking me not to give up. I promise I won’t. I have just been swamped lately with exams and assignments. This chapter is sort of a build up for the next chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. I apologize again for the wait.

Chapter 6: Chicago awaits

two weeks later 

Nick was in bed, fast asleep and was awoken by Jess yelling at him for the third time this morning. “Come on, Nick! You have to get up and pack! Schmidt is driving us to the airport in an hour and I don’t want to be late to your mom’s house!” Even when she was yelling at him, all he could think about was how happy he was that this was finally happening and he would rather be here with her bossing him around than anywhere else. 

She had pulled the curtains open and the light was now streaming in through the window. Her hair was glistening in the sunlight as she moved around the room getting everything ready for their trip to Chicago. Nick was excited for Jess to meet his mother again, now on much better circumstances and there was not a doubt in his mind that his mother would be absolutely ecstatic about their news. They had decided to tell his mother in person as Jess didn’t want to start her relationship with her future mother in law off on the wrong foot.

“Good morning sweetheart”, he said and she abruptly stopped arguing and smiled. “Good morning, Nicholas” she said and her cheeks blushed a deep red. He always made her feel like she was on cloud nine. She felt like a teenager whenever she was with him. She looked at him lying on the bed shirtless and smiling at her and she had never been more excited to spend her life with this man. 

Nick rolled off the bed and stood next to Jess and kissed her gently on the cheek. He cupped her face and tilted her head towards him and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so soft he could not help but kiss her again. His heart jumped as her felt her smile at his touch. He stroked her soft, velvety cheek. She looked so beautiful and so sexy in the early morning light just prancing around their room wearing nothing but her underwear and his shirt.

He stood in front of her and started to stroke her back lightly while leaving tiny butterfly kisses on her soft lips. He ran his hands and fingers along her back enjoying the feel of her satin smooth skin beneath him. He slowly moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled gently on her hair and kissed her deeply this time enjoying the feeling of her moth opening up and welcoming his tongue into her mouth. She let out a tiny moan and nick felt himself starting to get hot. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. The fragrance of her always managed to get him worked up. 

Nick started to kiss her neck, from just below her ear, right down to her jaw and back to her luscious lips. He moved his hands to her breasts and started to fondle them while they kissed. He grabbed at her breasts and she moved her hands to his hips where she pulled him closer to her, not wanting to leave any space between them at all. These were the types of moments he lived for; knowing that she wanted to be as close to him as possible and the feeling of being together as one, with his soulmate. And that is exactly what Jess was. Jess was his soulmate and he knew from the moment he laid his eyes upon her. 

He lightly brushed the nipple of her breast and squeezed it gently between his fingers and she let out a loud gasp into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. He traced a finger around her nipples and teased her with a tender touch.   
“Nick, we’re going to be late” she said, half moaning the words into his mouth and he could tell how aroused she was. He could feel the heat coming from her centre as his hardness was pressed up against her and he wanted to badly to just rip the shirt off of her and throw her on the bed but he knew how important meeting his family was for Jess and he would respect that. 

She kissed him once more deeply on the lips and looked up at him with her adorable large doe eyes. “You drive me insane, Jessica” and with that she giggled. “As soon as we land and we have some time alone, I promise you, I’m gonna bust you…hard” she said in a seductive voice. He looked at her and she was so beautiful, he could feel his heart swell with love. “I’ll hold you to it, Day. I love you”. She bit her lip and looked deep into his eyes, “I love you, Miller”  
Nick walked away, in need of a cold shower as Jess continued to pack the rest of the stuff they would need for the trip.   
In the next 45 minutes, they were all packed and Nick and Jess sat on the bed waiting for Schmidt. Jess had a book out and Nick was rubbing her feet while she read. They sat in comfortable silence and it was perfect. Nick gazed at her as she read. He could never get enough of her. He watched how, like clockwork, she would push her glasses back up about every 10 minutes and he would smile to himself. He looked at the way her hair fell down her back and thought about how long she would take sitting in front of the mirror curling her hair even though he thought she was the sexiest woman alive even when she had bed hair. Every few minutes she would tuck a stubborn piece of hair behind her ears and it was adorable. 

“Jessica” he said softly. “Yeah?”, she put her book down and placed her hand over his on her thigh and looked at him. “You are the prettiest girl of all the pretty girls in all the land” she laughed and he cringed at how badly he had messed that up. But she moved her legs off him and threw herself into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. She curled up on his lap and he stroked her hair and they stayed like that, completely happy and content until Schmidt burst through the door and yelled at them for behaving like horny teenagers again because he had been waiting for them downstairs for the past 10 minutes. Nick and Schmidt argued the whole elevator ride down about whether or not they were supposed to meet him downstairs or not. 

They climbed into the car and drove to the airport and Jess tried to calm her nerves about seeing Bonnie Miller again. Then first time she had met Bonnie was at Walt’s funeral and they hadn’t gotten off to the best start but she wanted this to be better this time. She wanted Bonnie to approve of her marrying Nick. Nick could sense that something was bothering Jess and he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. “Is everything okay, Jess?” “Yeah, I’m just nervous about seeing your mom again. I don’t think she likes me that much and I want her to and I ne-”, she was interrupted by Nick. “What? No Jess. You have no idea how wrong you are. My mother loved you!”   
Jess smiled but she didn’t seem convinced. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm.   
When they arrived at the airport, Schmidt kissed Nick on the lips when it was their turn to say goodbye. “Schmidt dude STOP! Unacceptable, come on man. We spoke about this!”, Nick said wiping his mouth and walking away. Schmidt hugged Jess and made her promise to look after Nick. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, “Stop stressing Jess. You deserve to be happy. You both do. Mrs Miller likes you. Trust me” 

Jess smiled at Schmidt and they started walking away. When they got seated in the plane, Nick automatically slipped his hand into hers. Jess fell asleep with her head on Nick’s shoulder and he just held her in his arms. He was a bit nervous about her meeting his family because they were a bit much to deal with but she had met them before, at their worst and she hadn’t run away. She didn’t even seem phased by them. He thought back to that time and how helpful she was during the days leading up to the funeral and the funeral itself and he smiled at the adorable woman lying on his chest now. She had stayed up with him, and when he had lost in and gotten drunk, she didn’t get angry at him. Instead, she was there for him, supporting him in any way that she could. He smiled to himself wondering how he got so lucky and feeling sorry for the people who never got to experience this: being in love with and being able to marry your best friend ever. 

The plane landed and Jess woke up. “Hey there sleepy head” Nick said as he kissed her forhead. They jumped off the plane and caught a cab to Nick’s childhood home. On the way Nick started to panic a bit. “You know, Jess, we don’t even have to see my family, ya know they’re such a mess and I’m worried Jess. You…they…” he gave up and put his head in his hands. “Nick, what are you worried about? I am not going anywhere okay? I don’t care how crazy your family is. I love you.”. She turned his head toward her and kissed him. And he nodded knowing that she meant every word.   
They arrived at the house and stepped out of the cab. Nick opened the door for her and grabbed their luggage. Bonnie was waiting outside as soon as they got there and she ran up to Nick and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. “Hey Ma” he said and kissed her on the cheek. “Nicky it’s so good to see you! But I see you brought Jessica along!” Bonnie quickly let go of nick and walked over to Jess and enveloped her in the tightest hug she had ever had. “Hi, Mrs Miller” Jess said politely. “Mrs. Miller. What nonsense. Call me Bonnie, girly.” “Bonnie” Jess smiled and whispered to herself. “Well come on you two. Get inside! It’s starting to get a bit chilly out here and I’m sure you two are tired.”, Bonnie said as she ushered them inside. 

Jamie and the rest of his family weren’t home and Bonnie had to go to the supermarket for some groceries because she wanted to make her special soup for Jess. She left Nick and Jess to unpack. 

Nick carried their luggage to his room and Jess followed behind him. “You want to take a nap for a while?” she asked him as she lay on the bed. He nodded and lay down next to her. She turned to face him and kissed him softly. Nick suddenly remembered her promise of earlier. “hey Jess…we’re alone” She smiled at him and nodded. “I know.”   
He kissed her harder and deeper pulling her body closer to his. “Take off your clothes, Jessica. Now” he said. She looked into his eyes and they were dark and full of lust. She did as she was told and he did the same. He looked at her naked body and he could feel himself get harder just thinking about how she would feel beneath him, and her body moving and writhing in pleasure.

Jess lay back down on the bed and Nick followed her. He moved his hands to the front of her breast and slowly let his fingers dance around hr nipple. Her kisses were becoming more urgent and he could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did. She moved her hand to his member, which was now rock hard and she wrapped her small delicate hand around is causing him to grunt and breathe in sharply. She slowly began stroking it.   
Nick kissed her neck again and slowly kissed her collar bone and the moved onto her chest and her stunning cleavage. She smelled and felt amazing to all of his senses and he moved down the bed just a little bit to kiss her even further. He kissed her breasts and noticed how hard her nipples had become with anticipation. He placed a light kiss on one of her nipples and a soft muffled moan escaped her lips.

Nick started kissing his way up her legs and when he reached her thighs he kissed and licked the soft and tender parts of her inner thigh. She parted her legs and exposed and opened herself up widely to him. He could smell the sweet scent of the arousal of her love juice which had started to flow down her legs. She was dripping wet. He kissed the top of her smoothly shaven pussy and she started to writhe slightly on the bed in frustrating as he teased her. She was turned on and her clit swollen, needing to be touched. He kissed up to her navel and Jess began to breathe heavier. He continued kissing his way up her stomach and stopped when he got to her perfect plump breasts. They seemed bigger now somehow, not that he was complaining. He sucked on one of her nipples and flicked it with her tongue. He moved to the other nipple and lightly teased it with his teeth.

Jess grabbed the back of Nick’s head and tried to force her breasts further into his mouth. She was now squirming underneath him trying to guide his hardness into her but Nick had other plans first. He released her breasts and kissed her down to the top of her pussy. She willingly opened her legs for him. Nick bent his head down and sucked on her swollen labia and she let out a moan. He then placed his hands under her ass and slightly lifted her up so that he could eat her out better and give her more pleasure.  
Nick loved watching her expressions as he licked her pussy and in the positon hhe was in he could clearly see her face as he pleasured his gorgeous fiancé. He ran his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top and kissed her directly on her hard clit. He moved his thumbs to the sides of her pussy and opened her up more for his tongue. The sweet taste of her juices on his tongue was turning him on and he was so hard that it was now painful. His cock pulsated with excitement and he could already feel pre-cum moistening the sheets beneath him.

Jess was now slowly grinding her hips to his rapid tongue movements as he tongue fucked her. She was aching her back to try create more friction between them. He looked up at her and she was breathing heavy now and had her hands on her tits squeezing and pinching them. He drew small circles around her clit and watched her cry out in pleasure as she moaned his name.   
He flicked her clit hard with his tongue and sucked on it harder and then she jerked as if electricity was coursing through her body. She moaned out “Oh my God!!! Niiick!” and then she started to convulse but he held her hips down and kept his mouth on her clit. Her juices were now flowing heavily down his chin and he stuck a thumb into her and continued licking her clit in small circles. Her clit was now super sensitive and he flicked it again hard with his tongue and sucked it back into his mouth causing her to almost scream this time. She arched her back in pleasure and tried to control her breathing.

She reached for his head and pulled him up to her. She kissed him deeply and Nick groaned into her mouth. She then rolled Nick onto his back. She lowered herself to his shaft and wrapped a hand around it and kissed the head of it. She moaned as she sucked on his cock and the vibrations almost pushed him over the edge. He could feel his cock at the back of her throat and she started pumping up and down on it and swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. She started stroking him while sucking and licking and Nick grunted in lust and pleasure. She reached her hand to his balls and gently massaged them. Nick laid there watching this magnificent beauty so deftly working on his member.   
She moved up and straddled him. Nick groaned, needing to be inside her now. He lifted her up and slowly put her down on his cock while she guided herself down his pole. The whole time she looked him straight in the eye with a combination of so much love and lust and it was the sexiest thing he had seen. 

Nick grew even harder watching his shaft disappear into her. Once she was all the way down she just sat there enjoying the feeling of being so full. He could feel her muscles rippling inside of her as she held him tight inside her. Nick groaned as she started to move slowly up and down on him.  
He needed more. He growled into her ear as he spun them around and threw her on her back. She gasped and moaned as he quickened the pace. He was fucking her so hard her breasts were moving rapidly with every thrust they bounced up and down. He looked at her and saw her skin glistening with sweat from their escapades. Jess was moaning loudly and Nick was glad nobody else was home. Suddenly she yelled out lustfully, “God, yes! Fuck me, Nick!” 

He loved when Jess talked dirty to him. He raised her hips to get as deep as possible and she arched her back as he fucked her. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and continued thrusting hard into her, like an animal. She moved a hand in between them and began to play with her clit. He could feel her clenching around him and it was taking everything in him not to come before her. He felt her body spasm as she moaned and yelled his name over and over like music to his ears.   
She lay there beneath him and he just pounded harder into her. He could feel the heat rising in his balls tightening and he knew he was close too. She moaned softly, “Yes, Nick. Come for me honey. Niick.” Her sweet voice saying his name did it for him. He grunted into her neck and he thrust powerfully into her about 2 more times and came hard inside her.

He rolled off her, letting his now softening member slide out of her. He inhaled the fresh sent of her hair and kissed her deeply. She lay her head on his shoulder.   
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly like he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. “ I know how mushy and corny this sounds, Jess but I mean every word of it. I love you more than life itself. I am so excited to spend every minute of my life loving you.” “I love you too, Miller” she said and smiled at him.   
They just lay there in each other’s arms enjoying the warmth of their bodies together. They eventually got dressed and decided to take a nap and wait for Bonnie to get back. They had so much to tell her and Nick didn’t want to waste a single second more.   
Just as Nick was about to fall asleep, Jess jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Nick ran after her. “Baby? Are you okay?”, he asked, concerned. “yeah, It must have been something I ate.” 

A/N 2: Tell me how you feel about this chapter and what is to come. *wink wink* Please review!   
PS: Can anyone help? I post on fanfiction as well, and i was wondering if there's a way i could just upload the word file instead of copying and pasting it because this textbox wont allow me to make stuff bold and italics. Maybe I just don't know how. Thanks for your help in advance.


	7. Chapter 7: I want everything with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone, I’ve been super busy with exams and I profusely apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and forcing me to update! Haha, Hope you guys enjoy this.  
> THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT UPLOADED BUT I HAVE UPDATED IT NOW

 

**Chapter 7 : I want everything with you**

When Nick and Jess came down to the kitchen Bonnie greeted them happily. Jess had decided that they should all go out for dinner somewhere nice so that they could break the news to Bonnie about their wedding. Jess had kept her ring on a necklace chain which hung low down her neck so that the ring was not visible. Nick hated not seeing her wearing it as it fuelled him with such pride and joy, but he knew Jess did not want Bonnie to find out that way and he respected that, even though he almost blurted it out every second he got, receiving the evil eye from Jess countless times.

Bonnie was standing over the stove scrambling some eggs. Jess sat down next to Nick and watched as he spoke to his mother and played with his nephews. He was so good with the kids. He was kind and patient with them and Jess smiled at the sight in front of her. She knew it was way too soon to start thinking about having kids but she couldn’t help it as she watched him, She wanted that life, with him. “Jess? You’re staring…it’s creeping me out” he said with a  chuckle and she just smiled some more. He loved the way her eyes lit up as she smiled at him as if he was everything she ever needed and Nick had never had that feeling with any other woman before.

Every single day, it would become more and more clear to him that Jess was the one for him. She loved him and wanted him for all that he was. Not only did she accept his faults but she loved him even more for them and he was astounded by this fact.

Bonnie placed a plate of eggs and bacon infront of Nick and then one infront of Jess. “Come on, kids. Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us.” Bonnie cooed as she sauntered over to the stove again. Nick was just about to take a bite of the food when Jess ran out holding her hand over her mouth. Nick went after her and found her kneeling over the toilet bowl hurling and making sounds that he couldn’t even explain, Seeing Jess sick or in pain always did a number on his heart.

He walked over to the sink and got a warm facecloth and knelt down next to her. He began moving her hair out of her face and started to wipe the sides of her mouth with the cloth but she turned away from him. “No, nick. This is gross, I don’t want you to see me like this till we’re old and you’re too in love to leave me. I’m fine.”, she said in a small voice. Nick just smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. “Jessica, I’m already too in love to leave you.” She started to smile but just then a second wave of nausea hit her and she threw up again and Nick held her hair back. “But that is pretty disgusting, Jess. I mean, I might consider it now” he laughed as she playfully punched him. 

He stood up and helped Jess to her feet slowly. He kissed her forehead once more and asked her in the most sincere and sensitive tone she had ever heard, “are you really okay, Jess?”. She could tell that he was worried and she held his hand and squeezed it tight, assuring him that it was probably just a stomach bug and that she was one hundred percent fine. They walked back to the kitchen where Bonnie ran to her side asking if she was alright and Jess nodded as Nick explained that she probably had a stomach bug. She told Nick she was going to lie down and he reluctantly let go of her and watched her leave. He and Bonnie were going shopping soon but he didn’t want to leave jess alone. He was really worried about her and he wanted to be there for her and remind her that nothing could ever scare him away.

After Jess convinced Nick that she was going to be okay on her own he hesitantly left her to go out with his mother but not before making sure she had all the pillows he could find in the house as well as some hot soup. Jess smiled lovingly at him as she watched him dote on her. Nick was always taking care of her.

When he left, she reminisced on another time Nick had taken care of her, even though the reason she was drugged up in bed was because of him dropping a pipe on a plant which gave her a bruised jaw and faded memories. She laughed to herself. She had admitted to Nick that day, or so she had been told, by him, that she liked him. She had even tried to make love to him and put her hands in his pants. She was embarrassed about that day for a long time but now she just laughs when she thinks back on it because it actually was a hilarious story. Nick was such a great guy. Even when she was completely vulnerable and out of her mind and throwing herself at him, he refused to take advantage of her, unlike a lot of men she knew.

Jess had been suspicious of her “stomach bug” for a while now and she knew she needed to confirm her suspicions but she was terrified about being right. She called Cece for some quick moral support and then exited the comfy pillow palace Nick had created for her and threw on a Jacket before heading to the pharmacy.

Chicago was always freezing cold and Jess wasn’t used to this weather. She walked a couple blocks to a mall she had seen on her way there. Jess walked down the aisles and stopped when she had acquired her target. She picked it up and sighed. She couldn’t believe she was actually buying this. She always felt uncomfortable buying condoms but a pregnancy test was a whole new ball game.

She walked over to the till and handed it to the guy eyeing her with the most confused look on his face as she tried to pass the test to him. “Ma’am, could you hurry up?” “yeah, um, sure. This isn’t for me. I don’t…Its not… I’m engaged!” She shouted and the man just squinted at her and said flatly, “relax miss, I don’t care.” Jess nodded as she felt hot and flustered and embarrassed. She ran home with the tiny parcel in her handbag hoping that Nick and Bonnie were still out doing some mother son bonding.

When she got to the house, she sighed a sigh of relief as she called out and nobody answered. Just then, her cell phone beeped with a message from Nick.

_How are you feeling, honey? Can I get you anything from the store? I love you, Jess.”_

_I could really go for some ice cream and maybe some pickles. I love you too_

 

_You’re weird, Jess. Your wish is my command. Stay in bed, I will be home soon._

She smiled at her phone and realized what an idiot she looked like. She ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Jess closed the door and sat down on the toilet. She didn’t want to panic before she needed to.

  _It’s going to be fine. I probably really do just have a stomach bug._

Jess paced up and down waiting for the 2 minutes to be up. When she heard the timer she had set go off she picked up the stick and took a deep breath. Her eyes immediately darted over the 2 red lines and she felt the sudden rise of unbridled anxiety and fear. She was pregnant. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t know what to think. Of course she loved Nick and she definitely wanted to start a family with him but wasn’t now a bit too soon? They had just gotten back together and engaged and she didn’t know what Nick would think.

She remembered how Nick had panicked when she spoke about having a kid and that conversation had ultimately resulted in their breakup and one of the most painful experiences of her life. Before she knew it the tears were streaming down her face.

She knew Nick was nowhere near ready to have a child and she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how he would react and the thought of him leaving her terrified her. She had barely survived those years being without him, watching him love another woman and she didn’t think her heart could take losing him again.

She gripped the stick hard in her hands as she slid down the bathroom wall and cried. All her insecurities began to bubble up again. Imagining a life without Nick seemed impossible. The stick broke in her hands and held the two pieces in her hands. She didn’t want to start lying to Nick but she had no idea how to even begin to tell him about this.

Jess was so caught up in her own thoughts she barely heard the door open. She heard Nick’s voice echoing throughout the house calling for her. She panicked and threw the test into the bin. Nick banged the bathroom door open and saw Jess sitting on the floor all puffy eyed.

“Jess? Hey, baby are you okay?” She nodded but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. The sweetness and love in his voice had filled her with so much sadness because she couldn’t imagine never hearing that again if he decided to run. He knelt down next to her and held her face to his chest and she breathed in his scent and it immediately began to calm her down.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Jess. Please” he said with such sweet tenderness in his voice. He kissed her lips softly and wiped her tears with his thumbs. She shook her head. She was not ready to tell him. But she knew she needed to.

“I’m sorry, Nick. I’m so sorry.” Her voice broke on the last word and Nick felt his heart drop. Did he do something wrong? Was it too soon to bring her to his family? “Jess, whatever I did, I can fix it…Please just tell me what’s bothering you.”

She smiled through her tears and kissed him and told him that this wasn’t something they could just fix. Then she started, “I love you so much Nick and I can’t possibly imagine a life without you.

_Why is she trying to imagine a life without me. I’m not going anywhere. Oh God, I don’t think I could handle it if she starts telling me she changed her mind and that she’s leaving me,_

\- I just. I started feeling sick and I decided I better make sure you know. That it was a stomach bug or maybe something else..”

She started crying again and just pointed to her stomach as she struggled to get the words out.

“I…we…baby”

She said through tears and gasps as she tried to control her breathing. Nick stared at her blankly trying to understand what she was saying. “We’re having a baby?”, he asked quietly. She nodded still and began apologizing again. “I know you’re not ready, Nick and it’s not like I planned this, I just…oh God.” Nick felt tears bubbling up in his eyes and he launched himself forward and pulled Jess into a tight embrace and kissed her desperately. He laughed loudly as he wiped her tears. “Why are you laughing?” she asked and he could hear the fear in her tiny voice. “Jess! We’re having a baby! The way you were crying I thought something bad had happened or that you’d changed your mind or something, God, Jess. Honey, I’m so happy. I am so ecstatically happy.” He kissed her again.

“I thought… last time I mentioned a hypothetical child you freaked out and I didn’t want to lose you and I was so scared”, she said. Nick looked down at her and cursed himself for making her feel like this would not be one of the happiest days of his life.

“Jess. Stop crying. I was an idiot back then. But now, my life is finally coming together and it’s all because of you and the thought of having a child which is half me and half you makes me so insanely happy. I love you so much, Jess. I can’t wait to start a family with you. I wanted this so badly. I want the huge wedding, and I want the white picket fence and I want this baby so much…I want everything with you, Jess.

He felt her shoulder relax beneath him and she smiled. He stood up and picked her up bridal style and she laughed into his neck. He kissed her gently and plopped her down on the pillow palace and climbed on top of her.

He kissed her slowly and gently and propped himself up on his elbow and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes looking back at him. “Jess…You have single handedly changed my life in so many different ways that you’ll never know. The way you look at me, Jess, you make me feel more valuable than I believe I am and I am so incredibly happy.”

“You make me happy too, Miller.”

Nick placed his hand on top of her stomach and smiled. He couldn’t stop picturing a beautiful mini Jess with blue eyes and bouncy hair running around the house. He kissed her belly and held her in his arms.

“We are going to have an extraordinary life, Nick. I know it”

Jess smiled. “My mom is waiting for us downstairs. We have two things to tell her now, I guess” Nick laughed.

_“Nicky, we are going to be late! You two need to hurry up!”_

They heard bonnie yell from downstairs. They got up and nick grabbed Jess by the arm as she was about to walk out the door and he kissed her just as hard, if not harder than he did the first time his lips met hers. She gasped as his kiss stole every single breath from her body. She knew the spark they had would never go away or fade.

“Reginald VelJohnson is going to have the coolest parents, Jess” They laughed as they headed downstairs to meet Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Again, sorry for the late update. Reviews are always appreciated. Even if it is just to tell me to get my ass in gears and update! Haha. You guys can also follow me on twitter to find out about update dates (@NewgirlNessSPN), but I am currently not tweeting much as I’m still writing exams. I promise I will be done soon. Take care guys


	8. chapter 8: coming home

AN: So this is mostly just smut with a loose storyline haha. Guys I have read your reviews and I am so sorry for making you wait. I want to give this story a good finish and I felt super guilty that I left it for so long but thanks for reminding me to continue! Next chapter will be more fluff than smut and have an actual story line.

 

Chapter 8: Coming home. 

 

Jamie and Bonnie drove Nick and Jess to the airport and the car was filled with yelling and banter. It was as if Jess had always been a part of his family and he couldn't wait to create more family memories with her. Nick hopped out of the car and hugged his mom and watched as Jess said her goodbyes to his family.

 

I want to open my mouth and tell her to hurry it along because I don't want to miss our flight but suddenly I'm awestruck once again. She's waving her hands and laughing and smiling that Christmas morning smile and I can't help but stare at her. She is perfect and she. is. mine. I wonder if I'll ever be able to look at her and not get lost in her magic and lose my breath. 

 

Jess gives Bonnie one final goodbye hug and walks over to Nick placing her hand in his.

_

 

Jess has fallen asleep with her head on Nicks chest and Nick stared out of the window of then plane. He held her hand and lazily played with her fingers. Her ring was back on her wedding finger and he smiled and kissed her forehead. She was snoring quietly against him. He looked over at his fiancée. Her breasts had seemed so much bigger. They actually looked like they were spilling out of her dress. Nick felt the familiar tug in his pants and tried to push it away. The more he looked at her, the more a tent formed in his pants. He had asked Jess about 100 times if she was sure having sex now wouldn't hurt the baby, and she assured him it wouldn't.

 

Nick swung the blanket they had brought along over them to hide his growing erection. Jess yawned next to him and woke up and kissed him on the lips. What she intended to be a short sweet kiss turned hungry and passionate as Nick pulled her closer and tangled his hand in her hair. She moaned quietly. Even though she was only about a month along in the pregnancy, Jess had become extremely horny these days.

 

She pulled back and let her hand rest on his arm. The feel of her soft skin on his arm sent a jolt of electricity through his body and he could feel all the blood flow down to his dick, making it swell. Jess must have noticed the tent forming and she ran her fingertips over the front of his crotch. She whispered in her dark husky voice, "Well Miller, what do we have here?".

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Jess. I was just watching you sleep and you looked so damn sexy Jess." He suddenly sounded a bit angry and jess stifled a laugh. "Why do you have to be so sexy all the time, Jessica?", he said as he kissed her again. "It's really hard to control myself around you Jess, I don't know how I did it for so long before this."

 

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Well, im glad you cant", she said as she slid her hands down to his knee and ran her fingers up his crotch and started rubbing him through his pants.

 

"Whoa, Jess. Are you sure you want to be doing this here. What if we get caught? My penis. It will be exposed." He said quietly trying to control his breath. It wasn't that Nick wasn't a fan of having some sexy time in public; he actually thought it was pretty hot. He just wasn't ever comfortable enough to do it. He learned that the hard way with Angie. But with jess, everything was different. He wasn't afraid to do stuff like that with her. He didn't even care if he was caught with Jess because it was Jess.

 

Jess just brought her index finger up to his lips and smiled. She leaned in really close and whispered in his ear, "Shhh Nick. Just sit back and relax." She continued stroking him through his pants and whispering in his ear. Her husky sex voice making it even harder for him to focus. "Oh my, Looks like you're really enjoying this aren't you?" she said softly, making more blood flow to his pants.

 

Thankfully their seats were at the back of the plane right in the corner and nobody could really see what was going on. She slowly unzipped his pants and reached into the hole in his boxers, and wrapped her small hand around his throbbing length.

 

Nick groaned and his grip around her hair tightened as she looked at him with her innocent looking doe eyes while she held his cock in her hand and pumped him slowly. She pumped agonizingly slow.

 

"Jess" his voice came out as a horse whisper. "Yes, Nick?" she said, knowingly. "Please, Jess. This is too much." Nick said quietly as he pulled her up to kiss him. He needed a distraction from the heightened arousal he was feeling. Jess pulled back from the kiss and leaned under the blanket with his head in her lap.

 

Nick felt as she slowly took him in to her warm mouth, purposefully torturing him. He groaned a quiet guttural animal sound from deep in in the back of his throat and he put his hands on her head and started to pump slowly. She looked up at him disapprovingly. "No hands, Nick. Relax". "How jess? Seeing you like that with your lips around me doesn't make me relax. It makes me painfully turned on Jess. You make me painfully turned on." Jess smiled as she could almost hear the desperation in his voice. He looked down at her and begged her just to move. "Please baby." She nodded and smiled deviously and started taking him all the way in and sucking and pumping hard. She watched as his knuckles whitened as he found the urge not to grab her head with his hands.

 

She loved turning him on like this. He always worked so hard and focused so much in the bedroom that it was her time to focus on him. He groaned again and she could feel him trying to buck his hips up into her mouth. Jess. Her name died on his lips as he groaned once more and looked down at her. She dropped him from her mouth and agreed to give him back his hand privileges and he smiled like a little boy opening a new toy.

 

She slowly slipped him back in her mouth again and Nick rested his hands in her hair moving her head up and down. She could him feel him getting close as she saw him grit his teeth and try not to bring attention to them. He pushed her head all the way down and then let go so she can breathe. She removed his hands as she felt him close to coming.

 

Jess. You need to stop. Im gonnna cu-

 

But she nodded and just kept sucking. He moaned and the she felt him shudder as his orgasm ripped through him. He kept shooting and shooting into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop of it.

 

Jess sat up straight and giggled as she looked over at the love of her life trying to catch his breath. "You're evil, Jessica Day" he smiled. She cuddled up next to him and fell asleep again not before shooting a text to Cece.

 

Over in apartment 4D , where Cece and Schmidt seemed to spend the majority of their time; Cece's phoned dinged and she smiled as she saw it was from Jess.

 

We will be home soon. I can't wait to see you! In need of some Wedding and baby talk asap. Don't tell the guys. Nick wants to tell them himself. 

 

"Who is that Cece? Is it Nick? Is he at the airport? Cecelia, I am your husband how dare you text my bestfriend before me! You know I miss Nick and Jess more than you do. Come on Cece! Shameful!" Schmidt boomed as he tried to read the messages on Ceces phone while she held it in her hand.

 

"Relax Schmidt! It was Jess. MY best friend and she said they will be here soon. So pull it together man!"

 

AN: Reviews are the Ferguson to my Winston

 


	9. Marry me, Jess

Chapter 9 : Marry me, Jess. 

 

Nick and Jess walked into the loft and were greeted by the sound of Schmidt screaming like a girl and pushing Jess aside as he kissed Nick on the lips. Nick battled Schmidt off and wiped his mouth with the back end of his arm. 'Come on, man! We talked about this, Schmidt!' Schmidt didn't say a word. He just clung on to Nick for dear life. "Let me go! Oh Geez are you crying now, Schmidt?" Schmidt muffled a soft 'No" into Nicks chest before Cece pulled him off Nick and into her arms. Cece looked at Jess and smiled at her glowing friend. She said jokingly, 'Sometimes I wonder if he will ever love me like that' and Nick gave his best lopsided grin.

 

Nick and Jess went to lie down for a quick nap after the long flight. Nick hopped in the shower and by the time he got back to Jess' room, she was asleep. He crawled in behind her and placed a soft kiss on her back, thinking back 4 years when he first did that she was still as perfect as she was that day.

 

He slipped his hand around her waist and spooned her. He fell asleep inhaling the strawberry sunshine radiating from her hair. He was so happy with his life.

 

When Nick woke up, Jess wasn't next to him and he stumbled out of the bed on his way to the kitchen searching for her. He found that he was always searching for her and reaching fro her these days. He felt so dependent on her and he knew he needed her and for once, he didn't mind.

 

When he walked into the kitchen, Jess was sitting on a barstool and Cece stood infront of her with her hand on her stomach and tears glistening in her eyes. "Jess, babe. I'm so happy for you. Our kids are going to be bestfriends!" Cece beamed. She turned around and Nick was standing behind her smiling at Jess like Cece wasn't even though.

 

Cece threw her arms around Nick and smiled. "Well done, Nick. You did good". 'Thanks Cece', Nick whispered as he hugged her back.

 

Just then, Schmidt barged into the living room and gasped. "Unhand my wife, Nicholas! I will fight you man! I will beat you where you stand!" Everybody rolled their eyes as nick walked toward Schmidt. "Hey buddy, can you go get Winston. There's something I need to tell you guys." Schmidt argued for a while about how he should get to know what it is before Winston before eventually giving in and fetching Winston.

 

Jess and Cece smiled as their boys sat down about to have a heart to heart.

 

"Well gentleman. I am glad you were able to make it here today to this auspicious occasion." Nick began and Schmidt and Winston simultaneously groaned. "Uggggh, Nick this better not be something stupid! I'm grooming Ferguson in there, man!"

 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Guys. I'm going to be a mother. No, that would be weird because I'm and man and a man cant be a mother"

 

Jess sensed Nick's nervousness and walked over behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and instantly felt her presence calm him. He focused. He smiled, and said confidently. "I am going to be a father. Jess is pregnant. I'm going to have a family of my own Schmidt." Nick didn't even realise that his eyes had started to shine with unshed tears. Schmidt tackled Nick into a hug and this time he let him. Winston joined the ball of dude butts on the floor and Jess smiled and walked over to Cece.

 

"I am so proud of you Nicholas. It's about damn time! I'm overjoyed for you and Jessica! Mazel!"

 

Winston took Nick aside. "Well done, Nick. You finally have the life you always wanted. A beautiful soon to be wife and a kid on the way. I'm proud of you man. You didn't run and now you're here. Winston hugged his childhood friend tightly.

 

Later that Night, everybody lay cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Nick watched as they all left quietly to go to bed, leaving only he and Jess in the lounge. "You wana go to bed, Jess?" She smiled up at him from her curled up position at his side and shook her head. "No. I could sit here with you forever."

 

All of a sudden, she got up, scribbled something on a piece of paper and threw the paper in a Jar hidden behind the microwave. Jess didn't think Nick had seen her, but he had. He couldn't help himself, He was curious. "Whats that ya writing, Jess?" "Uh, just a grocery list. Yeah groceries. For food. To eat so we don't die." She stuttered. She was lying to him!

 

He tried not to look hurt at the fact that Jess had blatantly lied to his face and didn't even look like she regretted it. He never kept secrets from her. She was the one he told all his secrets to!

 

When Jess had gone to bed, Nick slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the kitchen. He looked behind the microwace and pulled out the jar full of what appeared to be small little letters.

 

The first piece of paper he pulled out was the one she had placed in there early that evening. He opened it and held his breath always unconsciously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Today I lay in your arms as we watched a movie. I never felt more rested and at peace than when I'm being held by you. You kissed my forehead when you thought I had drifted off to sleep. You do this every single day. It makes me so happy, I almost don't even want to get up. I could live in your arms, holding me tight, keeping me safe. 

 

Nick's first instinct was to get jealous but he realized she had been writing about him and he felt his heart swell and thought it was going to burst. He pulled another note out of the jar and opened it.

 

I told you about one of my students today. Edgar. You convinced me he was a killer and that he was going to kill me next. You stole my yarn. You barged into my classroom in a terrible Julius Pepperwood outfit and harassed my students. 

 

But, you also risked your life to save me from what you believed was an actual killer. It never crossed your mind to leave me alone. You were so worried about me. That's when I realised you would do anything to protect me. That's when I realised I wanted to feel that way a lot more. But we are friends and I keep those boxes separate. 

 

Nick smiled and turned the paper over. This note had to have been at least 3 or 4 years old.

 

Nick felt like he had discovered a gold mine of Jessica's memories and he couldn't stop himself for reaching for another one.

 

YOU FREAKING KISSED ME MILLER. You just took me into your arms, and kissed me. I wish I could be angry at you but I'm not. I WANTED you to kiss me, You stole every single breath out of me but suffocating never felt that good. Damn you, Nick. 

 

Nick knew these were old memories and he smiled when he realised she had wanted him for almost as long as he wanted her.

 

I baked you your favourite cake today. The smile on your face was to die for. I can't wait to be your wife and make you that happy for the rest of our lives. 

 

Nick remembered that day. It was only a few weeks ago.

 

The next note he took out had ink smudges as if she had been crying when she wrote this.

 

I was helping Winston plan his proposal to Ally when you walked in looking as dapper as ever. You barely noticed me. "I'm inlove man" you said; referring to Raegan. I felt my heart physically break in my chest over and over again. You went all out for her this year and for me all I got was a card. Damn you Miller. I love you so much and how could you not feel the same way? I always thought we would find our way back to each other eventually. 

 

Nick felt his eyes glaze over. The realisation of extent of pain through which he had put Jess through was utterly agonizing. Just then, a sleepy Jess walked into the living room and saw Nick in the kitchen with – wait… did he have her Jar open? NICK!

 

Jess ran snatched the Jar away from him. She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. She dropped the jar onto the table and ran to his side. He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her breathless and just held her in his arms. She said in a quiet whisper as he lay his head in her neck. "What's wrong, Miller?"

 

He looked at her lovingly. I read your time capsule of memories. Well some of them. 

 

She looked at the jar and back at him. "Nick" she began. "I've been inlove with you for so long. Some of these notes are over 4 years old. I started writing them the moment I knew I Loved you, and even though I didn't admit it, I knew I did. Some are new. Even when we weren't together I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't get you off my mind and I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I yelled at these papers instead of yelling at you. I spoke to you through them. Soon, it became a good way for me to cope when I thought I could never have you again. But now I have you and I still like to remember the good times we have. I know its weird bu- "

 

"Marry me, Jess"

 

She laughed. "what? You already asked me to marry you silly. I said yes remember? Maybe you need a time capsule Jar too haha".

 

"No. I cant wait for you to be my wife either. Marry me Jess. This weekend. I cant wait another moment."

 

"Nick. Are you serious?" she said excitedly.

 

"Hell yeah, I'm serious. Marry me Jessica. Infront of all our friends and family. I want to call you my wife as soon as possible. "

 

Jess leaped into Nick's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the room. He set her down on the bed and climbed on top of her and they made love slowly and passionately, with Jess whispering Nicks name in between whimpers and with his head buried in her neck moans soft I love you's into her ear. He could get used to a life like this.

 

AN: Next chapter will be the big day! YAY 

 


	10. chapter 10: you snuck up on me

Chapter 10: You snuck up on me

 

It had been a week full of planning and panicking, mostly by Schmidt who had decided that he was the only one capable of could pulling off a wedding in under a week. And finally, the day had arrived.

 

Cece stood behind Jess in her slim, elegant wedding dress trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. The dress flattered her in every way possible. The baby bump that had just started forming was barely visible. "Jessica damn day. Look at you. You look stunning babe." Cece said through smiling teeth. "Cece! Don't cry! You can't do this to me right now!" "I'm sorry you just look so…happy Jess. You look so happy". Jess turned to the mirror in front of her and smiled broadly. "I am Cece. I really am."

 

_N&J_

 

Schmidt was walking circles around Nick making sure he looked amazing. "STOP Schmidt youre creeping me out." Schmidt stepped back and admired Nick in his traditional black tux. "You truly do look magnificent Nick. You should let me dress you more." Nick just ignored him as he continued insulting Nick's dressing style, which Schmidt described as homeless casual. Coach and Winston stood in the corner of the room opening up a bottle of champagne. Schmidt's phone rang.

 

Okay, Cece. We're on our way. 

 

Winston put his hand on Nick's shoulder and shook him a bit. "You ready for this, man? You're not going to start freaking out on us now are you?" he chuckled a bit, knowing Nick's run away go to. Nick just smiled at him. He looked at him confidently and said, "No. I'm not scared dude. I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm ready." "You are, Nick." Schmidt chimed in

 

"So, no pranks prepared for this occasion bish?" coach whispered. "Nah man. Maybe…Muahahahahaha" Winston laughed evilly. "No! You cannot do this to Nick and Jess!" wailed Schmidt. But Winston just smiled deviously and walked ahead of them. He knew they were all going to love this prank.

 

They got into the car and headed to the church, ignoring Schmidt's whining about not having a best man ring or tie or something as he went all out for Nick when it was his wedding.

 

_N&J_

 

The car pulled up next to a small quaint church that screamed Jess. They walked in and headed over to the alter smiling at the happy faces of family, friends and even exes sitting in the rows of the church. Nick stood at the alter waiting for his bride, with his best friends beside him.

 

The music started playing and Nick felt his start stop. The moment he had been working towards for 6 years was finally happening and he couldn't stop smiling.

 

Cece appeared at the back of the church and a sleek blue dress along with Abby and Jess' baby cousin Anna. The little girl pranced down the aisle throwing around pretty blue rose petals. Jess had decided she wanted the traditional wedding march playing but Nick couldn't hear anything in the background as Jess appeared behind Cece, looking simply angelic. She almost glided down the aisle.

 

Nick felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. This was the only time in his life Nick felt completely at ease on such a big day. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't scared. He was confident and proud and ecstatic.

 

Bob Day held Jess' by the arm and walked her toward her future husband. Husband. I'm going to be her husband. Nick smiled. As Jess made her way to the alter, Nick took his time to fully take her in. She had on a simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline that accentuated every part of her body. Her hair slightly braided in an up style with a few locks of curled brown hair dangling around her face. Her lips were a light pink and her big blue eyes were looking up at him with so much love and happiness he wanted to run to her and kiss her right there and then.

 

The most beautiful woman in the world is making her way to ME. She's here to marry me. I still can't believe this is happening. God, she is so damn perfect. And damn, the way she's looking at me right now. I can't wait to give her the life she deserves. She's carrying my child inside her right now and she's marrying me and she looks so happy. 

 

Nick involuntarily put his hand over his heart as if he could physically feel his heart swell with love. He felt a tissue on his cheek and looked over at Schmidt pulling him out of his trance and wiping a tear away. He hadn't even realised he was crying. "Thanks man" he whispered, focusing on Jess again. Schmidt nodded, wiping his damp eyes now, looking at his best friend and having never seen him so happy and so openly emotional.

 

Finally Bob and Jess had reached the alter. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and watched as Schmidt helped her up the steps.

 

"Hi" she beamed at Nick.

 

"Hi" he said breathlessly. She looked even more gorgeous standing here next to him.

 

_N&J_

 

The wedding proceeded smoothly and the time to exchange vows was upon them.

 

"I understand you have written your own vows that you wish to exchange with eachother", the priest said. Nick and Jess nodded.

 

The priest motioned for Jess to begin.

 

Nicholas Miller. I met you when I was in a very bad place in my life and within in the first week of meeting you, all that had changed. I was broken and sad and I didn't think I would ever be able to find love again, let alone a love like this. Cece has been my bestfriend for as long as I remember, but you crept into my heart without me even noticing and all of a sudden I couldn't imagine a life without you. All of a sudden, you became the person I wanted to talk to about my bad days and my good days too. Slowly, you became the most important person in my life. You are my best friend, Nick. Jess through a glance at Cece and apologized but Cece just chuckled. She had known for a long time that Nick was Jess' bestfriend. He was the one person she didn't mind handing that title over to.

 

Jess continued, I had been falling inlove with you from the moment you sang "time of my life" for me in the restaurant and I hadn't even realised it. I had been searching for something since the moment I moved into the loft, and little did I know, it had opened the door the moment I knocked on the door of apartment 4D. You snuck up on me and snuck into my heart and made a home there. I promise to keep you there, for the rest of our lives. I promise to love you and bake you cookies and support you, for as long as we have. You have always been there for me, and I promise in front of all my friends, family, and God, that I will spend the rest of my life being there for you too. You make me so happy, Miller. From the moment you kissed me, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and your grumpy turtle face. I love you. 

 

Nick was fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her again. He took a step toward her and Schmidt pulled him back and whispered in his ear a little aggressively "If you don't control yourself man, I'm going to have to step in-between you and Jess."

 

Jess slipped the ring on Nick's finger and smiled up at him.

 

Nick realised his turn had started.

 

Um, Jess. He took her hand in his and felt that instant clam her touch always brought him.

 

Jessica Day. You make it hard for me to breathe sometimes, but I couldn't ask for a better lifelong respiratory problem. Jess smiled as everyone around them chuckled softly.

 

I've told you this many times before, but I fell inlove with you the moment walked into the loft, Jess. At first, your incessant singing used to annoy me, but over time I found myself waking up waiting to hear your voice singing in the kitchen. It brought a smile to my face and always gave my day a good start. From the day I met you, I couldn't stand to see you cry. I promise to never stop trying my best to make you happy so that never happens again. Jessica, I could not ask for a better person to spend my life with. I sometimes never thought this day would come. I had been dreaming about this for 6 years Jess, and now that you're standing here, I still can't believe it. You make me want to be a better person for you, and for myself Jess. You give me absolute clarity in the storm that is my life. I didn't think I was even capable of so much love until I met you Jess. I vow to you, I will keep you safe; I will love you forever, Jessica. I will look after you when you're sick, and I will even sing for you when you're sad. I would do anything for you, Jess. You taught me so much Jess, and I cant wait to keep learning from you. Loving you is the most natural thing to me. I thought I was meant to be a lawyer, the I thought I was meant to be a bartender but now I know, Jess. I was always meant to find you, and love you. Nothing else matters as long as I have you, and I plan on keeping you. 

 

Nick gulped down the lump in his throat. I'm not as good as words as you are Jess, and I don't know a lot, but I do know that I will love you for the rest of my days, and even after that. You mean everything to me, you always have, and you always will come first to me Jess. 

 

I once told you that you deserve someone who's crazy about you, and I guess you found him because I am, Jess. I'm crazy about you. 

 

Nick slipped the ring onto Jess delicate finger. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Schmidt was sobbing and Coach was whisper yelling at him STOP IT. 

 

After the vows had been exchanged, Nick pulled Jess into his arms in one fluid movement and kissed her.

 

"Mr and Mrs Nick Miller everyone!" Winston yelled as everyone erupted in whistles and smiles and cheers.

 

_N&J_

 

They all headed down to the reception. Nick and Jess sat down and held hands. They couldn't tear their eyes away from eachother. "I love you Mrs Miller" Jess giggle like a little girl and kissed him.

 

Winston announced that it was time for Mr and Mrs Miller to take to the floor for the first time as a married couple and Nick guided Jess to the dancefloor with his hand resting on the small of her back.

 

More than anyone by Gavin Degraw started playing as Nick put his hands on Jess' waist. 

 

Tell me all you need and I will try, I will try.

 

I'm going to love you more than anyone, 

 

I'm gonna hold you closer than before. 

 

And when I kiss your soul your body'll be free.

 

Ill be free for you any time.

 

I'm gonna love you more than anyone.

 

Nick and Jess swayed to the music and at the end of the song Schmidt, Winston, Cece and Coach had begun chanting for them to kiss. So they did. And it was just as blissful as the first time and every time after that.

 

Nick and Jess laughed as their friends joined them on the dancefloor and started doing the chicken dance in slow motion around them.

 

After all the dancing and quiet of drinking, Cece announced that it was time for the slide show. But when she tried to play the cute slide show that she had prepared for Nick and jess the darn thing wouldn't start. In the distance, Winston crackled "Praaaaanks" and ran toward cece. "What did you do Winston! Not cool!" "Relax girl. Youre gonna love this. Plug this in." He handed her a flash drive and walked away smiling. As much as she didn't trust Winston and his pranks, she didn't believe he would do anything horrible on the day two of his closest friends got hitched.

 

Everyone waited quietly and patiently for the show to begin. Then, a bad camera recording of Nick in his room, through the crack of the door appeared. He shot a "what the hell man" look at Winston but Winston just smiled on.

 

I don't know, but if Jess were with me I know we'd be alright. She's got that giant heart that's part compass and part flashlight and…she's just the greatest person I have ever met. 

 

Nick stared in shock realising that Winston had been spying on him the day he called, Bob hoping to get in touch with Jess.

 

The next few slides were pictures of the gang in and out of the loft but focused on Nick and Jess and how they were always together and always touching or laughing and smiling. Winston was such a stalker.

 

The book of love by Peter Gabriel was playing in the background of the slideshow. 

 

Jess felt her eyes getting wet. Some of the pictures were taken of her and Nick before they had even started dating the first time and looking at them now she couldn't believe it took her so long to see how much he loved her and how she had always been in love with him. Jess looked at Winston and smiled. This was their story. The story of Nick and Jess. Some of the pictures granted some laughs from their friends as the pictures of the awkward cruise they had all went on came up and Nick and Jess tried staying as far away from each other as humanly possible.

 

Winston had captured Nick's love for Jess in every picture. He was either smiling at her or watching her from a distance or holding her and kissing her. This was definitely the best prank that Winston had ever pulled.

 

Pictures of them still looking at each other lovingly even after they broke up came on the screen. Jess sat cuddled up next to Nick on the couch watching the walking dead; Nick watching Jess do her work at the kitchen table; One of nick standing in the doorway of Jess room as she slept; Nick and Jess at their first wedding together; Nick and Jess asleep on the coach.

 

It was an entire slide show dedicated to their lives and love.

 

The last two pictures were of the day Nick proposed to her and one she didn't know Winston had taken. It was a picture of Jess sleeping on the couch and Nick rubbing her stomach and smiling down at her.

 

Jess felt the tears flow freely from her eyes as she clutched her husbands hand tightly and he threw his arms around her and kissed her. When the slideshow ended she walked up ton Winston and hugged him with everything she had.

 

Winston that was super creepy that you've been taking pictures of us all this time but I couldn't thank you enough. 

 

No its okay, I take pictures of all you guys. He said smiling.

 

Cece and Schmidt looked at each other and then at Nick and Jess and back at Winston. "What?" They all said. But Jess waved at them dismissively. Now was not the time to get into Winston's weirdness.

 

While the party continued inside the reception hall, Nick and Jess said their goodbyes to their friends and family and told them they were heading home and would be leaving for the honey moon in the morning. Schmidt told him he had the loft to himself as Winston and Ally would be staying at his place. Nick thanked everyone and he took his bride's hand and left.

 

_N&J_

 

Nick had carried Jess into the loft bridal style over the threshold as she laughed and squirmed against him. He carried her to the room and set her down on her feet and kissed her.

 

He was standing in front of her. Her man. The man she had always wanted. She could feel his arousal pressing into her as she kissed him desperately. He kissed her with so much want and need, nearly assaulting her mouth with his as he held her tightly.

 

He helped her step out of her dress as she undid his shirt until she was fully naked standing in front of him. Nick felt a wave of excitement as if this was his first time. His hands moved to her hips and kissed her again. He picked her up and she could feel the ever expanding bulge in his pants. Jess didn't ever have to do much to excite him. While carrying her to the bed he caressed her back and kissed her neck. She started moaning softly against him and that made him even harder.

 

He laid her down on the bed and just stared at the beautiful sight infront of him for a while, admiring her breasts and her form. He leaned down over her and started kissing her neck with a hungry passion. He moved down to her nipples and sucked like a mad man all the while caressing the spot near her sweetness. Her moans turned louder, which only egged him on.

 

He moved his hands lower and inserted a finger and pumped her slowly with his finger watching her face as she bit her lip and kissed him hard.

 

Nick paused a bit to drink in the beauty of her. Her innocent face and long brunette her sprawled all over their pillows. He removed his finger and ventured down further and slipped his tongue inside her. He was drunk with lust for her now. She let out a quiet gasp as his tongue made contact with her soft outer lip. As his tongue moved up to her clit he heard her moaning louder, his name dying on her lips a few times. She was gasping at every movement he made. He slipped a finger inside her as he licked away and started to finger her while he sucked her and he felt her body wriggle in pleasure. Her hips started to shake and he looked up at her gently.

 

"Don't come", he said firmly. Her eyes were already rolling up to the ceiling by now and Nick taking charge always fired her up even more. She nodded and said okay in-between gasps.

 

Nick loved edging her like this. He loved seeing how close he could bring her to the edge without orgasming. But her face was flush red and she was squirming now even more trying to create more friction between them. "Please nick", her voice an aching whisper. How he could he deny her. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he fingered her and she humped his hand involuntarily. She screamed as her orgasm burst through her.

 

Her eyes were half closed as she tried to catch her breath as her orgasm rippled through her. He climbed up on top of her not giving her time to ride it out and entered her. She was hot and tight and he struggled not to come instantly.

 

Her body felt like it was made for him personally. The way she fit him was unlike Nick had ever experienced before her. He took long satisfying strokes pulling almost completely out before thrusting back into her hard. He buried his head in her neck as he continued to make love to his wife. She was nearing her second orgasm and she wrapped her legs hard around his waist. He could hear her moaning his name and felt her pulling him in deeper and it was too much. With a few more thrusts and him stroking her enlarged clit, they both came hard and clung to each other for dear life trying to be closer than humanly possible.

 

His heart was racing and when he had finished he just lay buried in her for a while. After a few moments of just revelling in her embrace her rolled off her and she whimpered at the loss of contact between them.

 

He turned to face her and she was already smiling widely at him. It had been a long day and he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him gently and lazily for a while.

 

I love you Miller. She whispered as she felt herself drifting off.

 

I love you too D…Miller. He replied and laughed and so did she. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his chin on her head trying but failing to imagine a luckier man than him at this moment.

 

Nick rested his hand on her belly where he knew the magic of forming his child was happening. Nick was sure that this was what heaven would feel like. He smiled against her as she slept, worn out from the long day; glad to be her protector now officially for the rest of his life. Her love was a wildfire and had taken him by force. Starting slowly somewhere between her quirky dresses and her early morning singing and then consuming him completely in everything she did, spreading wildly through his heart, leaving behind and forgetting the broken man he was, and loving him back together.

 

AN: REVIEWS PLSSSS

 

I hope you guys enjoyed this! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to review! Thank you in advance! Reviews make my life. I love to know what you guys or thinking and believe me, I do take everything you guys say under consideration.


End file.
